Journey
by danzcoach24
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend Clary goes to the Hamptons for a week. She plans to relax and regroup. She doesn't plan on meeting a new man. And she definitely doesn't plan on meeting a movie star. You know what they say about best laid plans. NOW COMPLETE
1. Wheel in the Sky

_Author's note: I do not own "The Mortal Instruments"books or the characters I just like to play in the sand box with them._

 _This is my first foray writing for this fandom. I've read all the books, watched the movie and watch the show. I "see"the tv actors when I picture these characters but please see whomever you want._

 _Please read and review!_

Introduction: Wheel In The Sky

Clary watched the green exit signs wiz by as she stared out the window. She had been feeling unsettled for months now but she had hoped breaking up with Sebastian would be the change she needed. It had definitely helped a little, their relationship hadn't been good for a long time, but as she listened to Simon and Izzy laugh and talk in the front seat that pit in her stomach...that part of her that had always felt like something was missing...burned. A reminder that she wanted what Simon and Izzy had. A reminder that she has never had it. A reminder that Clary Morgenstern had never been in love.

Simon and Izzy were definitely in love. They only met 3 months ago. Izzy had been hired at the fashion magazine Simon was working at in the accounting department. Clary couldn't remember the last time she had heard Simon talk about a girl as excitedly as he talked about Izzy. From the first phone call when he kept trying to casually bring Izzy's name up Clary knew ...her best friend had fallen hard for the brunette beauty. It only took one night out with the two of them for Clary to see why. Izzy was beautiful but more importantly she was smart and caring and fun. She made Simon laugh. She made Simon happy. That made Clary happy.

She and Izzy clicked too and it became common for them to double date. They were so excited when they were planning this trip. A whole week out of the city, at a beautiful house in the Hamptons, right on the water. It was going to be a great couples week and then Sebastian came home drunk one night too many and Clary had enough. When he sobered up the next morning she told him to get out and not come back. He barely put up a fight. Seemed he had been unhappy in the relationship for a while too. Unfortunately, the hefty deposit they had already paid on the house was non-refundable and even if Clary decided to just suck it up as a lose Simon and Izzy couldn't pay the remaining balance without some help. So here Clary was sitting in the car feeling like a third wheel and hoping that some time alone, in new surroundings, relaxing on the beach, would get her out of this funk. And also hoping that a week with the two love birds in the front seat didn't make her want to punch one of them in the face


	2. Only the Young

_Author's note: I do not own "The Mortal Instruments"books or the characters I just like to play in the sand box with them._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 1: Only the Young

Clary looked herself up and down in the full length mirror. She looked good. Her long red hair looked nice against the white of the floor length flowing dress she was wearing. She did her makeup light, only some bronzer and a little lip gloss. The gold sandals she wore peeked out from the front slit of the dress. It was their first night here and Izzy's brother had invited them to a white party his boyfriend was DJ-ing. Clary had never met Alec or his boyfriend but Simon had once and said they were both great and totally in love. Clary couldn't help but think that must run in the Lightwood Family.

"Hey Clary! You almost ready? Simon is doing that thing where he paces back and forth if we are going to be late."

"Coming now Izzy"

Clary grabbed her purse and walked out her bedroom door...ready to dance the night away with her friends.

—

The party was beautiful. All white lounge furniture and cocktail tables with a tint of purple from the lights. When they first got there Izzy gave her brothers name to the bouncer and he led them to a VIP section. It was a good hour before Alec finally came over to greet them and was just as gorgeous as his sister. Tall, dark and handsome definitely described Alec Lightwood.

The night was turning into everything Clary had hoped it would be. Conversation flowed freely between the four of them. Clary and Alec really hit it off. Laughing and dancing most of the night. They would get up to head over to the dance floor for a few songs and come back to freshly filled drinks. Clary lost count of how much alcohol she had consumed but she knew she wasn't drunk enough to get sick or forget everything in the morning. She was just pleasantly buzzed and for the first time in months she felt light and free. Towards the end of the night Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, had finished his set and came over to sit with the group. Where Alec seemed to be stoic and reserved Magnus was boisterous and loud but they somehow complimented each other perfectly.

"Hey the girls and I were thinking about barbecuing tomorrow night. You and Magnus should come."

Alec looked at Magnus, who shook his head affirmatively.

"Um, yeah that would be great but our other brother is coming in tomorrow to stay for a few days."

"Jace is coming? I thought he didn't have a break in filming for a few months?"

Izzy looked positively giddy at the prospect of seeing her brother Jace. Clary knew who Jace Herondale was. Everyone knew who Jace Herondale was. Clary even knew that he was Izzy's brother (Herondale being his stage name) but neither she nor Simon had met him yet. He had been filming his latest big budget action movie in Atlanta since before Izzy even met Simon.

"He got a few days off. Magnus and I were going to go spend time with him in Atlanta but then Magnus got this gig and he decided to come up here."

"Bring him too. It's only gonna be us and the girls. Clary is bound to make enough food for an army because that's the only way she knows how to entertain and I picked up plenty of burger patties to grill"

The four of them looked around all shaking their heads and it was settled.

"Well it looks like the party is winding down. You guys ready to head out?"

Simon looked between Izzy and Clary. Both girls nodded yes.

"Thank you so much for the invite Alec. I had such a great time dancing with you tonight! And you, Magnus, you are a dance music genius. I never wanted to sit down"

"Flattery will get you everywhere my dear. I am glad I gave you reasons to dance with my handsome man. He has a tendency to want to mix into the shadows"

"Maybe I've just been waiting for the right dance party Magnus. Clary we definitely need to go out dancing again."

Alec leaned over and hugged the red head and then his sister, Magnus doing the same. They both shook Simons hand as they headed to their cars.

As Magnus drove him and Alec home Alec grabbed his cell and was quickly texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"My mom."

"Your mom...Alexander it's 2 am...your mom will be sleeping"

"I know but she will be happy to wake up on the morning to this text."

"What did you text her?"

"You know my mom had been worried that Jace is never going to find someone. She hates everyone of the Hollywood floozies he hangs around with. Well I just texted her that I found his future wife."

"HIS FUTURE WIFE! Who? You barely left Clary's side all night and the only other girl with you was your sister...and this is not game of thrones incest will not be tolerated."

"Clary. He is going to marry Clary. Trust me. She is perfect for him. I can feel it in my bones"

"Whatever you say Alexander. Let's allow them to meet each other before we start looking at floral arrangements."


	3. When You Love A Women

_Author's note: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._

 _Please read and review._

Chapter 2: When You Love A Women

Clary had slept in the next day. The combination of life's troubles, last nights drinks and last nights dancing making her tired in every way possible...emotionally, physically and mentally. It had been a good nights sleep...maybe her first in a long time...and waking up hadn't felt like a chore. One quick look out the window and Clary knew it was the perfect weather to go sit outside on the back terrace overlooking the water.

That's where Simon found her an hour later.

"Hey there is that Clary smile I have been missing the last few months."

"Shit, Simon! I didn't hear you walk out here."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but it really is great to see you smiling again."

"Thanks. I know I've been off for a while."

"Yeah well I never really liked Sebastian, at least not for you. You deserve so much better than him. Hopefully now you can find that better guy."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't need to be with someone? Maybe I'll be better off with just myself?"

"First of all you are always going to have me...so you will never just be with yourself. And second you deserve to be happy Clary and if that means no guy that's great but if you do meet someone I don't want to see you turn away from that because things haven't worked out with other guys before. I know you have been hurt before just promise me you won't let that stop you from letting someone else in."

"I promise. I love you Si."

With that Clary got up, leaned over where Simon was sitting, kissed the top of his head and headed for the door. Before walking back into the house she turned back towards her best friend.

"What time is everyone coming over tonight?"

"8. Izzy told Alec to bring dessert."

"Is Jace coming?"

"Yeah. Who would have ever thought I would be dating the incredibly beautiful sister of one of the worlds biggest movie stars and that he would be coming over for dinner with us?"

Clary looked over at her best friend...the man who had been with her thru nearly every up and down she had faced in her life...as he shook his head in disbelief at where life had led him.

"You and Izzy are great together Si. I really like her and you can tell how in love you guys are. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. It's what I want for you too."

Clary just smiled, dipped her head and headed back to her room to shower and get ready for dinner later that night.

—-

Clary was busy in the kitchen while Izzy and Simon set up the grill and the patio table. With Clary leaned over the open stove she heard a door open.

"Hey Si can you grab the tray of veggie dip and bring it outside? It's in the counter."

That's when she heard Alec.

"I'll take it"

Startled that it wasn't Simon in the kitchen Clary turned around. There on the other side of the kitchen island was Jace Herondale. Clary quickly looked to her left to see Alec disappearing thru the back door.

"Can I help with anything?"

He was beautiful. His golden blonde hair appearing like a halo around his head. Clary could have sworn his eyes flashed gold when she looked at him and for a second she was speechless.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Jace."

Clary stood frozen for a second as he extended his hand to her. Then she giggled.

"I know who you are. I'm Clary. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too. What have you got in the oven? It smells amazing!"

"Pepperoni bread...secret family recipe."

"Well I can't wait to try it"

They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours. Jace had seen plenty of pretty girls over the years. Hollywood was full of them. But there was something about this girl. An ease about her. Jace was pretty sure her smile could light up a room. He couldn't wait to get to know this girl and that was a very new feeling for him.

"Hey Clary do you have the burger buns? Jace! I'm so excited you are here!"

With the Izzy went running towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Iz it's so good to see you. It's been too long."

As they broke apart Izzy was already talking.

"Well maybe if you didn't hide out in the Hollywood hills between movies and instead visit your family it wouldn't be so long."

Izzy gave her brother a half smirk that even Clary could tell meant she was kidding. It made Clary laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry Jace this is Clary, Simons best friend. Clary this is my brother Jace."

"We already introduced ourselves Iz. Mom would kill me if she thought I was just staring at a pretty girl without exchanging names first."

Jace looked over to Clary and winked. Clary felt her checks flush.

"Well then make yourself useful and start bringing some food out."

"Iz here take the buns and when I finish slicing the pepperoni bread I'll have Jace bring it out"

Clary was looking at Jace as she spoke. He hadn't turned away from her after he winked. Izzy looked between the two of them suddenly feeling like she was intruding. She leaned over the island, grabbed the buns and headed out the back door.

—

Clary and Jace sat next to each other at dinner. And thou they were part of the conversations they rarely took their eyes off each other. As everyone finished up cleaning the table and were about to settle around the fire pit placed off to the side of the patio Jace leaned over to Clary.

"You want to walk down by the water?"

Clary turned to look at him and quietly replied yes.

—

It was a gorgeous late summer night. For a long while Clary and Jace walked along the sand in comparable silence. Each just taking in their surroundings. Content to look out over the ocean and see the stars meet the water at the horizon. Somewhere along the way their hands had touched and Jace found himself winding his fingers around the red heads slender hands. Clary had looked up at him then and with a simple smile they continued on their trek down the beach eventually reaching a sign signaling private property. Again, without words they simply looked at each other and turned around. It was then Jace finally spoke.

"So how did you meet Simon?"

"Pre-school. Simon was standing in the parking lot with his mom crying that he didn't want to go in. My mom says I walked right over to him...a complete stranger...put my arm around him and said we could go in together. We have been friends eve since."

Clary smiled brightly up at Jace as she finished and Jace couldn't help but smile back.

"That makes sense."

Clary's faced turned to confusion.

"How so?"

"It fits with what I've seen of you and what Izzy and Alec have said."

Clary still looked confused so Jace further explained.

"I mean just look at dinner tonight. Obviously some of us have known each other forever but as a group this was the first time we ever were all together. Yet we talked and laughed like we had all been together for years. That's not really normal. I don't know about you but for me it felt like..."

Clary cut him off.

"Family"

They smiled at each other each realizing they had felt the same thing.

"So what have Izzy and Alec told you about me?"

"Izzy, when she isn't gushing over Simon, is always going on about how nice you are. How you have always made her feel welcome. And Alec...who by the way never likes anyone...could not stop talking about you today. Just kept saying how easy to laugh with you are. How much fun he had dancing with you last night. You made quite the impression on both of them."

Clary, all of a sudden feeling brave asked...

"And you? What kind of impression have I made on you?"

Jace smiled with a slight laugh.

"I'm thinking Alex and Izzy have only scratched the surface."

Clary smiled at him and they continued walking until they could see the house. The sounds of their fiends laughing and of music playing mixed in with the water crashing on the shore. Both could tell the other wasn't ready to re- join the group.

"Want to sit here for a little?"

Clary shook her head yes and the two of them sat shoulder to shoulder facing the water.

"So you know what I do for a living. What do you do?"

"High school art teacher in the city."

"That makes sense. Izzy sent me a selfie once from Simons apartment. I complimented the painting that was behind her and she said one of Simons friends painted it."

"God that painting is so old. I did it in high school. I keep asking him to take it down but he refuses."

"Why don't you paint him something new as a bargaining chip?"

Clary was quiet for a while then looked towards the horizon.

"I don't paint anymore."

She looked sad. Jace wanted to ask why but could sense it was a touchy subject. So instead he put his arm around her shoulders. Clary immediately leaned into his side a rested her head on his shoulder. Jace instinctively rested his head on top of hers. They stayed like that, the comfortable silence between them returning. After a while Clary took a deep breath.

"I haven't been inspired to paint in a long time. Probably since my dad passed away. He was my biggest fan. Was at every show. Always hanging my artwork up. Even when I was little he had a painting I made framed and hung in his office. I mean my mom has always been supportive too but my dad...my dad..."

"Was your dad. I get it. There is something special about dads and daughters. Maybe it's the whole daddy's little girl thing. Izzy has that with our father. They just have a relationship Alec and I don't have with him. Your dad was the first man who ever loved you."

Clary looked at Jace in astonishment. How did this man she just met know exactly how she felt?! She had been with Sebastian for over a year when her dad died and no matter how hard he tried Sebastian could never understand.. Jace got it in one night.

"No one is ever going to replace your dad Clary but I really hope that you meet someone who makes you want to paint again."

They starred into each other's eyes for a bit and then slowly their lips met. It was a soft kiss. A kiss that promised more nights like this. A kiss that somehow managed to nearly managed to erase the pit in her stomach that Clary had been living with.

As they broke apart Clary laughed. Jace looked confused.

"Do you hear the song that's playing back at the house?"

Jace tilted his head slightly to listen and the soft vocal chords of Steve Perry could be heard.

"Don't stop Believin"

Clary nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's always been my favorite song and is very my dad died I feel like he sends it to me to let me know he is around and that everything is going to be ok."

Jace stood up then...extending his hand to her...and just when Clary thought he was going to head back to the house he brought her into his arms and began swaying to the beat of the song.

—

Clary and Jace headed up to the house a short time after. They could hear that the talking had died down a figured everyone was getting ready to go.

"There you two are. Simon was getting ready to send Alec and Magnus out to find you."

"Sorry we just started walking and lost track of time."

Clary smiled up a Jace as she spoke and didn't notice Alec smiling at their entwined hands or at him poking Magnus in the ribs to point it out.

The group said their goodbyes. Making sure to mention they had to get together more often. Jace said goodbye to Clary last carful not to kiss her in front of an audience. He whispered in her ear.

"Dinner tomorrow night?"

Clary smiled and whispered back.

"Yes"

As the front door shut behind him he looked over at Alec, a goofy smile all over the blondes face.

"What's that face for Jace?"

"I'm going to marry that girl."

As Jace walked ahead towards the car it was Alec's turn to put a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Magnus...and his mom...he had been right.


	4. Lights

_Author's note: clearly I'm not Cassandra Clare. I just like to use her characters for fun._

 _Thank you you to those who reviewed...they do have a way of making one want to write more chapters. So please read and review._

Chapter 3: Lights

Once again getting up in the morning didn't feel like a chore to Clary. In fact getting up today was the easiest it had been in weeks, maybe months.

She found Simon and Izzy already up and sitting on the patio...a basket of what looked like breakfast foods on the patio table.

"Morning guys. What's with the basket?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us why my brother Jace is sending you baked goods?"

"It's from Jace? For me?"

"The card was addressed to you. Although Jace did mention that we should eat this before we eat anything Izzy tried to cook for us"

With that Izzy slapped Simon across the arm

"Ouch. Hey I didn't say it your brother did."

"Oh he will get a slap the next time I see him too"

Izzy leaned over the table and handed Clary the card that came with the basket.

"Don't think we didn't catch the line about picking you up at 6 for dinner tonight. Simon over here is a little nervous that the big bad famous movie star is trying to take advantage of his best friend."

"It's my job as her best friend to worry...it's in the contract."

"Except the big bad movie star is your girlfriends brother. And said girlfriend is telling both of you Jace isn't like that. I know he always brings pretty starlets to movie premieres and stuff but they are never anything more than props to keep the paparazzi happy and hopefully out of his real private life. Which I can tell you is extremely boring. He stays in his house mostly. He is not a fan of the Hollywood life at all."

"It's just dinner guys."

"It's dinner after you guys disappeared for 2 hours last night."

Clary looked in shock at Simon.

"We were gone two hours?! It didn't feel that long."

"Time sure does fly when you are having fun."

Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and Simon promptly swatted her in the arm. Izzy just turned to her boyfriend and stuck out her tongue.

"All kidding aside. I'm happy for you...both of you. God knows Jace needs a good person in his personal life. I think the two of you could be really happy."

"Again it's just dinner. Let's not start planning a wedding or anything"

Clary knew she was blushing. She grabbed a croissant and headed back down to the beach. It was only 9 am she had plenty of time before her dat...her dinner with Jace. Izzy and Simon watched her go both knowing it was more than dinner.

—

"Clary! Jace is here and Simon is staring him down like he is the enemy. I feel awkward please get your butt down here."

Clary gave herself the once over in the mirror. She wasn't sure how to dress for dinner. Not sure where they were going. Not sure if this was a date or not. She settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank, her black leather jacket and black wedges. Figuring you could never go wrong in black.

As she walked down the stairs the only voice she could hear was Izzy's.

"So where are you taking her? How did you find the place? Can you two please stop staring at each other...oh thank god Clary is here!"

Clary saw Simon and then Jace turn in her direction. Simons face relaxed slightly and Jace...well Jace had a smile on his face a mile wide as he walked towards her. When he was just inches away from her he grabbed both of her hands.

"You look amazing. You ready to go?"

Clary couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah"

"Ok you two kids be back by curfew or else you father Simon over here is going to ground you. Love you both. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Izzy was practically pushing them out the door. Simon never moved from where he had been standing when Clary first came down stairs. As the door closed Jace and Clary both looked at each other, laughed and headed towards the car.

"That was interesting."

"I'm sorry Simon has always been protective and it's only gotten worse since my dad passed and then my brother moved away."

Jace opened the passenger door for Clary and then quickly jogged around to the driver side.

"You have a brother? Older or younger?

"John is older. He moved to LA after my dad died. I think it was too hard for him. Dad was his best friend. He had been training him to take over the family business."

"Family business?"

"Real Estate. After Dad Johnathan couldn't walk into the office. He talked to my mom and my dads partner. They all thought it would be good for him to open another branch in California. So he did. It's going well. It just sucks because I don't see him a lot anymore."

"Yeah I hate that I don't get to see Alec, Izzy, or my parents as much."

"Izzy said your parents run a boarding school."

"Yeah they own it actually. They weren't happy with the education us kids were getting in the city so they bought this huge farm upstate and started a school. I know it sounds odd. But honestly, it was amazing. They weren't our teachers. They made sure to hire experts in different fields. They accepted kids from all over. I don't know that Alec, Izzy and I would be as successful as we are if it weren't for the education we got."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Clary started to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"I'm picturing Izzy on a farm in her ever present high heeled shoes...does she even own flats?"

Jace started to laugh with her.

"I didn't say we all loved living on a farm and no I've never seen Izzy in flats."

Conversation went on easily as the car drove thru the quite Hamptons town.

"So where are you taking me?"

"A place called Cowfish. A friend recommended it to me."

—-

As they excited the car Jace leaned into the glove compartment and pulled out a baseball cap. Clary looked at him questionably.

"Just until they seat us. I don't want everyone in the restaurant recognizing us. We will never get to enjoy our meal. I asked for a private room with views of the water. I'm sorry I know it's weird but it's my life."

"No it's totally fine. I wanted to go to dinner so we could talk and enjoy each other's company. If the hat allows that then so be it."

Jace loved that she was so laid back about it. He already felt like he could tell her anything but knowing that she wasn't effected by his fame made him feel even more at ease with her. Of course, going out to dinner in the Hamptons would pale in comparison to going out to dinner in LA. But it was their first date. Jace would cross that bridge when...and it was most definitely a when, not an if...they came to it.

Jace put on the ball cap and ran around to open Clary's door. As they walked towards the restaurant he grabbed her hand like they had been holding hands for years. Like they would be holding hands for years...and once again the pit in Clary's stomach (something she was just now realizing was really a whole in her heart) began to diminish.

The hostess made no show of knowing who Jace was...granted he used the name JC Lightwood...and quickly sat them in a private room (just like Jace had said). The room was beautiful with floor to ceiling windows that showed a gorgeous view of the water. It amazed Clary how easy it was to talk to Jace. It was like they had known each other for years. Clary couldn't remember the last time she felt this way and to be honest it scared her a little if she thought too much about...so she decided not to think too much about it. Jace was a mega star there was little to no chance that he was in this for the long haul. Clary was going to enjoy his company while it lasted and not think about how she would feel after it was over.

"So what can you tell me about the movie you are filming in Atlanta?"

"Another big budget comic book movie."

"Do you not like doing those?"

"No, don't get me wrong. They are a blast to shoot. I work with amazing people. I have fun every day on set..."

"But..."

"But I'm ready for a break. This is the 6th one I've done. All of them nearly back to back. Izzy makes fun of me for just sitting in my house when I have breaks but I don't have a lot of time that's just for me. When I do have a break I like to just decompress. That's hard to do if I'm out in Hollywood doing that whole scene. This right here...sitting in a quiet restaurant, looking out over the water, spending time with a beautiful, interesting women...this is my scene."

Clary could feel the flush creep up her face.

"Are you contracted to do more?"

"After this one my contract is done. There is talk of me signing on to do more. I'm not opposed to it but I'd want it more on my terms now. More time between filming stuff like that. I miss my family."

"Izzy misses you too. She talks about you all the time. And not about her superstar brother. She talks about Jace Lightwood. About you guys when you were kids or the last holiday you guys spent together. Even Alec was talking about you at the party the other night. You can tell both of them are proud of you but more importantly you can tell how much they both love you."

"I lucked out in the family department that's for sure. How about you? You've talked about your family a little...I don't want to push but..."

"No, no. It's not pushing. My mom and Dad were high school sweethearts. They weren't perfect but they raised Johnathan and I with love. I'm pretty close with my mom. Dads death was hard on her too. But she is starting to rebuild her life. Johnathan is starting to come around too. He still hasn't come home since he moved but my mom and I have visited him and he has built a good life for himself in LA. He seems happier."

"Maybe you can come out to visit both of us in LA. Or maybe you can come and visit me in Atlanta even sooner? Maybe in a two weeks? Weekend filming is minimal so while I don't have enough time to travel or go home I do have some down time in Atlanta."

Clary took a huge gulp of her wine.

"Are you sure? I mean I know Izzy or Alec would love to spend some time with you."

"Of course I'm sure. Plus I already invited the two of them down next weekend, along with my parents."

Clary knew she should say no. Knew she would only get hurt. But she heard Simon telling her not to run away, to let people in.

"Yeah. That would be fun."

"Great. I'll get you in touch with my assistant. She does all the travel arrangements for

my family when they come out."

Clary looked at him strangely.

"I know it's not normal. But my life is not normal. She handles all that stuff because my address or shooting locations can't just be out there. If it's too strange for you I understand. Just forg..."

Clary reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Who says what's normal? If that's what I have to do to spend more than me with you than that what I have to do."

Clary smiled and Jace could have sworn the whole room got brighter.

—

"Thank you for dinner. Whoever recommended that restaurant should get some kind or reward. Everything was delicious and the view was breathtaking."

Clary turned to look at Jace as they walked hand in hand back to the car...he was looking right at her.

"Yes the view was amazing."

After a beat they both laughed.

"Has that pickup line worked...like ever?"

"I've actually never tried it in real life but I said it in a movie once. It worked then"

"Well then that screen writer should loose their job. It's a terrible line."

"It was an early role I was naive."

They got back in the car. Their hands immediately touching the second they were both seated.

"I have to head back to Atlanta tomorrow night but I was hoping you could come to brunch. Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon are all coming."

"I would like that."

Clary smiled at Jace as he drove her back to the house. A wave of sadness swept over her as they pulled into the driveway. She didn't want the night to end. It must have shown on her face...

"Hey, hey, hey...no sad faces I'll see you tomorrow."

Clary felt the sadness shift slightly and smiled at him brightly.

"Tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the door."

Clary waited for Jace to round the car and open the door. They walked hand in hand up the path. When they reached the door Jace turned her to face him and kissed her. Like last night the kiss was tender and sweet but tonight there was definitely more passion behind it. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck as Jace, with his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, pulled her flush against his body. Later, neither would be able to remember how long the kiss lasted. All they would remember was the feel of the others body and how not only did it promise more kisses to come...it promised a whole lot more.


	5. Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'

_Author's note: do you think Cassandra Clare gets a kick out of other people using her characters to write stories? I think I would if I owned them, but I don't so...no harm intended. It's all for fun!_

 _Please read and review. I do love reviews so._

Chapter 4: Lovin', Touchin', Feelin'

Simon had been waiting for Clary when she got home from dinner that night. It still made Clary smile thinking about how protective of her he was. After a long talk about Jace's profession and Simon threatening bodily harm to Jace if he ever hurt her they both agreed that for now Jace made her happy and a happy Clary was a good thing.

Brunch the next morning had been laid back and easy. Easy seemed to be how this new group of friends operated. Anyone who saw them all together would think they had all known each other forever. They never ran out of things to talk about or laugh about. They joked that they were puzzle pieces that finally found their place to snap in. They would laugh about it but they all knew it was also very very true.

Izzy, Simon and Clary spent the rest of their week in the Hamptons doing exactly what they had always planned to do...relax. And while Izzy and Simon were lovie dovie all the time Clary found that she wasn't as bothered by it anymore. She and Jace had started texting each other throughout the day and Clary found that she smiled every time his name would pop up on her phone.

Things continued that way with Jace even when she got home. They were able to set up a few times to actually talk on the phone and Clary always was a little said when the calls ended. No matter how long they were able to talk she always wanted more time.

Like he said Jace had set up Clary with his assistant and together they had worked out the details of Clary's visit to Atlanta. So here Clary was sitting on a private jet headed to visit her super star maybe boyfriend on the set of his huge blockbuster movie. She knew she should be nervous and part of her was...she was probably going to meet other movie stars while there...but more so she was excited. She and Jace would have two full days together. It would be their first time together in the same room since brunch two weeks before. Jace had mentioned a few restaurants and places he wanted to take her and she really was looking forward to all of that but the thought of just spending time with him, of being in his presence, brought a sense of calm to Clary that she had never really felt with another person. She couldn't wait for the plane to land.

—

Tessa, Jace's assistant, had told Clary to look for a man holding a sign with the name "Clarissa Fairchild". She explained it would be better to not use her real name just in case the paparazzi got a whiff of a new girl in Jace's life. Clarissa was Clary's first name (only her dad ever called her that) and Fairchild her mother's maiden name...paparazzi would have to go digging pretty deep to figure out who she really was. As Clary walked out towards baggage she saw the sign. The man, her driver, introduced himself as Jem, took her bag and escorted her to a black Cadillac Escalade Apparently, she couldn't draw attention with her name but a private jet and ridiculous chauffeured ride was ok. The thought made Clary laugh.

"Everything ok Ms. Fairchild?"

"Yes. Sorry just thought of something funny."

"No problem miss. I have been instructed to take you to either Mr. Herondale's home or the studio. Mr. Herondale is still at the studio but should be done in about an hour. It's your choice miss."

"How far away from the studio are we?"

"About 40 minutes."

"We can go to the studio Jem. This way I'll be there as soon as he is done."

"Yes miss."

Clary relaxed against the back seat and texted Jace.

"Landed. In the car. Headed to the studio."

She didn't think she would get a response seeing as how he was working

"Great. This is Tessa. He wanted me to hold his phone until you landed. I'll let him know."

Clary smiled at her phone.

—

Jem and Clary showed their credentials to the man at the front gate of the studio and were ushered to the back parking lot where they were met by Tessa.

"Hi Clary, I'm Tessa. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too. It's nice to have a face to a voice."

They two women shook hands and Tessa nodded her head to the left indicating Clary should follow her.

Tessa led them to a large sound stage, opened the door and ushered Clary thru. It was an assault on the senses. It seemed like there was work being done in every corner of the large space. Clary scanned the room looking for the one face she most wanted to see. As if knowing she was looking Jace turned to meet her eyes...the most enormous smile spreading across his face. Clary could tell he was moving towards her but she was frozen in her spot. When he reached her he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before moving away from her face he whispered.

"Not here...too many strangers"

Clary met his eyes as he pulled away, nodding her head slightly so he knew she understood.

"Tessa if you don't need me for anything I'm done here. I'm just gonna head back to my trailer. You can head home if you like."

"Great. I shouldn't have anything for you until Monday. Don't forget you have that phone interview at 10 on Monday morning."

"It's set as an alarm in my phone. Have a nice weekend Tessa."

"You too Jace, and you as well Clary. I hope you enjoy Atlanta."

"Thanks for everything Tessa."

"It was my pleasure Clary. A happy Jace is a good Jace."

"Let me just check with the director that I'm good to go and we can head home."

Clary shook her head, looking a little nervous. Jace sensed the change in her body language.

"Do you want to come over with me and meet him?"

"Um...sure...yeah...ok."

Jace gave her hand a squeeze and led them towards the man standing by a wall of tv screens.

"Hey Anthony, this is my girlfriend Clary. Clary this is Anthony, the director."

Clary couldn't wipe the shock off her face...not from meeting one of the most successful directors in Hollywood...that she had sort of prepared for before coming here. No, her shock was from Jace calling her his girlfriend...to his boss! They had never really spoken about it. It had only been two weeks...that mostly consisted of texts and a few phone calls. But here he was using the G word. Clary's shocked face quickly morphed into a huge smile when she realized she loved that he had used the G word and that she couldn't wait to call him her boyfriend...to anyone...the barista at Starbucks, the ticket agent at the airport, to Simon and Izzy!

"Hi Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Jace this is what, our fourth movie together? And I've never met your girlfriend before. Where have you been hiding her?"

Jace smiled warmly at his director. The few times he had spoken to Clary about Anthony it seemed to Clary that he genuinely liked the man and most definitely respected the him.

"Nowhere Anthony. We only met a few weeks ago."

Anthony smiled and nodded at what was seemingly this new piece of information to him.

"I just wanted to make sure we were done for the day and that you don't need me until Monday?"

"Yes we got everything we needed. You are free to go for the weekend."

"Great. Thanks. See you Monday. Have a good weekend!"

"Yes yes. You too."

With a wave Anthony was back to looking at the numerous video screens and Clary and Jace were headed out the door and towards his trailer.

"I just need to get out of this ridiculous costume and we can head home."

"I think you look sexy in your super hero outfit. Where is the shield?"

"They don't trust me with those. Alec and I once tried to play frisbee with one...we may or may not have broken a few windows and a sliding glass door."

Clary couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. She could definitely tell that Jace and Alec had a tendency to revert to childish games when they were together.

"This is me"

Jace pointed to a long white trailer. He jogged up the stairs, opened the door, and did a sweeping arm motion to let Clary know she was to walk in ahead of him. Clary looked around and was surprised at how homey it looked there was a full size fridge and a nice sized couch. Done a corridor it looked like an actual bedroom with at least a full size bed.

"Wow this is not what..."

Clary was cut off by Jace turning her around and kissing her fiercely on the lips. It took only a second for Clary to return the kiss. The kiss only ended when they both needed air. Neither strayed to far from the other as their foreheads rested up against each other.

"I've missed you."

"Your girlfriend has missed you too."

"I figured you caught that. I know we haven't talked about it but it felt right to me."

"Me too. I'm waiting for the first time I can say boyfriend."

They both smiled and stayed wrapped up in each other for a little while longer. Jace finally broke free and headed into the bedroom to get changed. He emerged ten minutes later in jeans and a grey T-shirt, looking just as beautiful as he always did. It made Clary a bit jealous that he could get ready so fast.

"Ready to go? You hungry? We can grab something on the way or order take out when we get back to the house, if that's ok? We will go out for dinner while you are here I promise it's just been a long day..."

Clary stopped him with two fingers to his lips.

"Grabbing something sounds perfect. I'm tired from traveling too."

Jace smiled grabbed her hand and led her to his Lexus SUV.

"I expected you to be more of a sports car kinda guy."

"Ehhh. Those are very easy to get recognized in. This is nice and with the windows tinted it's super hard to recognize me."

"I highly doubt you could pull up to a Wendy's drive thru and not get recognized, SUV or not."

Now in the car Jace leaned over into the glove compartment and pulled out yet another baseball cap.

"Disguise of champions."

Jace held the cap up like a trophy and Clary laughed.

"I've missed that laugh too."

Clary grabbed his hand.

"Well you got me all to yourself this weekend. You can make me laugh whenever you want."

With that they headed out.

—

After a quick stop at the drive thru, in which Clary was proven right and the car and hat did nothing to hide who he was, the newly minted couple headed towards Jace's rental house. Tessa had explained to Clary that the house had 4 bedrooms and three full bathrooms providing plenty of privacy if she chose not to share a room with Jace. Clary had felt a little awkward talking to a complete stranger about whether or not she was going to share a bed with someone but Tessa seemed to sense her discomfort, stated the facts and left it to Clary to decide when she got there.

The house was every bit as big as Clary imagined with a gated driveway that seemed to go on for miles until they reached the house. Jace, ever the gentlemen, made sure to open the car door for her, grab her luggage and lead her to the front door with a gentle hand on her back.

"I made sure the cleaning service set up the same bedroom Izzy used last week. She really seemed to like it. It faces the backyard pool and there is a private bathroom attached."

"Thanks. That sounds perfect. I don't think...I'm really not ready...I don't what to rush..."

Jace put her bags down and reached out to touch her face.

"Hey no pressure here...we have been on one real date. If I had a different job our second date wouldn't be a weekend visiting me at work. No rush here. We got time."

Clary smiled as she leaned into his hand.

"Ok let's get you settled in the bedroom and the then we can sit outside for a little and eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

—

Clary woke the next morning to the sound of piano music...what sounded like live piano music. When she walked into the living room she was proven right as she found Jace sitting at the baby grand in the middle of the room. She stood leaning against the door frame just watching and listening. It was beautiful. Jace was so lost in playing he didn't notice her standing there until he finished and she clapped.

"Shit, I didn't see you there. Did I wake you?"

Clary walked over to sit with him on the bench.

"No. You play beautifully."

"Thanks. Like I said my parents brought in experts in every field for us to learn from...some things stuck. I've actually been practicing a piece just for you."

Clary couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"For me?"

She could have sworn Jace blushed as he smiled back. Next thing she knew his fingers were playing the beginning cords of a very familiar song. Clary let out a tiny gasp. It's was "Don't Stop Believin'"

—

The weekend was amazing and way too short because the next thing Clary new it was early Monday morning and they were saying good bye.

"So Jem will be here around 11am to take you to the airport. Text me when you get there and text me when you land, and when you get home. Maybe we can FaceTime tonight..."

He was rambling. Clary was beginning to recognize his moods and mannerisms. She could tell he didn't want her to leave just as much as she didn't want to leave.

"Hey. You know I'm going to text you. And I'll answer a FaceTime from you anytime so don't worry. And Tessa is already planning my next visit in two weeks. Two weeks! We've been apart two weeks before."

"I know but it seems to be getting harder and harder to say goodbye to you."

Clary leaned up, kissed him and then rested her forehead against his.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks."

They stayed like that for a bit and then Jace knew he had to get going. Heading out the door he yelled one more time...

"Don't forget to text me."

Clary just shook her head and laughed.


	6. Separate Ways

_Nope don't own them. Wish I did. Jace would have an easier life._

 _Please read ear and review!_

Chapter 5: Separate Ways

Clary was more than happy to tell Simon and Izzy that she had a great time with her boyfriend in Atlanta. The word never feeling more right than it did when it was for Jace. The two weeks between visits were filled with texts and as many FaceTimes as they could squeeze in but it just never felt like enough. Sitting once again on the private jet Clary was nearly bursting out of her skin to get to Jace.

Jem was again waiting for Clarissa Fairchild at the Atlanta airport.

"Hi Jem."

"Hello Miss Fairchild."

"What are our options today?"

"Mr. Herondale has asked that I take you directly to the studio."

"Lead the way then."

The feeling of anticipation only increased as they got closer to the studio. Jace and Clary had barely been able to text during the day...Jace had a ton of scenes to shoot in order to make sure he was free for the weekend with her. Clary hurriedly handed her credentials to the quard at the gate and mercifully Jem seemed to drive her to the sound stage door a little faster than last time. Tessa wasn't there to greet them this time...there was no need Clary knew where she was going. As she entered to room she was still taken aback by how much went on at one time. She searched for he boyfriend and finally found him sitting in his "directors chair" clearly labeled Jace Herondale. He had his back to her so Clary found it very easy to sneak up on him.

"Boo!"

"Shit."

Jace flinched as he turned around. Their eyes met and everything else faded away. Jace was out of his chair in seconds. The next thing Clary knew she was wrapped in his arms face buried in his neck, feet dangling off the floor.

"I didn't think you would ever get here."

"It felt like it took forever."

Jace lifted his face so their eyes could meet but did not let her down.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too"

And then they kissed, forgetting that there was most definitely an audience and a hell of a lot of cameras.

—

Once again the weekend in Atlanta went too fast and Clary was soon back in her NYC apartment having a boring Monday night with just her wine and a good book. She had spoken to Jace earlier in the evening so she had absentmindedly left her phone in the kitchen. When she went to get more wine she noticed she had numerous texts from Jace, Simon and Izzy as well as a slew of missed calls from the trio. Freaking out she tried to FaceTime Jace.

"Clary! Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I forgot it in the kitchen. What's wrong? I have a ton of messages for Izzy and Simon too?"

"They have a picture of us Clary. The paparazzi have a picture of us kissing at the studio from this weekend."

Clary was silent on the phone. She knew it would happen eventually but they both had hoped it would happen once the movie was done...once they got a chance to spend more than just sporadic weekends together.

"Clary I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in front of all those cameras. I know you weren't ready for this."

"No. Jace please don't apologize. I kissed you back. It is what it is right?"

"God I just feel so bad. I know you didn't want this...who would?! Clary they are going to look for you now."

"Look I live in New York City plenty of celebrities live here and are fine. It will be fine."

"It's totally up to you but if you want Tessa to help you navigate this or even have her find someone there to help you just call her. She will help."

"Ok. I don't know. Let's see what happens. Maybe no one will care?"

"Clary."

"A girl can dream right?"

"Yeah. Ok. Just promise that if anything happens. If anyone bothers you. Call me. I can get you security or whatever."

"I promise."

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I miss you. I hate that you are not here and now this...it's just a lot right now. School is starting soon. We won't be together again for almost a month..."

"I know but at least then you will be coming to LA and we can spend more than two days together. You will even get to see Johnathan."

Clary finally smiled and Jace felt a huge weight lift off his heart. She really was looking forward to the LA trip. It was nearly four weeks away but she would get to be there for five days...a near eternity in their dating history. Seeing her brother was just an amazing bonus.

"I know. You are right. Its good to have something to look forward too."

"You going to sleep soon?"

"Uh ah. I'm pretty tired."

"Can we stay on the phone until you fall asleep?"

"Are you sure. You don't have something better to do?"

"Nah my nerves are shot. This whole picture thing really got to me. Looking at you calms me."

Clary smiled into the screen. During their conversation she had wondered into her bedroom, so now she got her self into bed, lay on her side and propped the phone up on the pillow. Jace seemed to have gotten into bed too and for a long time they just stared at each other. Clary woke up the next morning to a dead phone still propped on the pillow.

—

The first week after the pictures were leaked was a little ruff but once the paparazzi realized Jace wasn't going to be showing up in New York and Clary wasn't going to Atlanta things died down. Tessa sent out a rumor that they were just friends. That the pictures were doctored. It seemed to help as well. Clary wondered how someone "sent out a rumor" but didn't ask too many questions. She was just happy that she would be able to go to work without paparazzi hounding her, her co-workers, or her students.

Jace and Clary still texted and FaceTimed as much as possible. They even fell asleep with each other over FaceTime more often than not. The movie had wrapped and Jace had headed back to LA a few days before Clary flew out there herself. As the trip approached Clary was getting more and more excited. She missed him. She missed kissing him. She missed holding his hand. She missed how she felt when she was with him...complete, at peace, happy.

She nearly skipped onto the jet and toyed with asking the pilot to fly as fast as possible but she decided against it, worried the pilot would kick her off the plane. The flight to LA was five hours long and while she had hoped she would sleep she also knew that was going to be impossible...she was just way too excited.

When she landed at LAX she was surprised to see Jem waiting for her.

"Jem what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up Miss Fairchild."

"But don't you live in Atlanta."

"Well no miss. My job is as Mr. Herondales personal driver. So wherever he is I am."

Clary was a bit taken aback. It never crossed her mind that Jem was a permanent employee.

"Oh well then I'm so happy to see you. I felt bad I never really said goodbye in Atlanta."

"No need Miss."

Jem took her bag and led them out to the car. He opened the door for Clary to get in and Clary was greeted with a bouquet of tie-dye roses (her favorite flower) and behind the flowers was Jace smiling brightly at her. Clary's hand immediately went to her face.

"Oh my God! I didn't expect to see you until I got to the house!"

"I couldn't wait to see you."

Clary all but launched herself into the car and threw her arms around Jace, who thankfully had quick reflexes and was able to move the flowers to the side.

"I've missed you so much."

Jace spoke into her hair.

"God I missed you too."

Neither of them felt the car pull away and before they knew it they were heading up Jace's driveway.

—

"This house is amazing. This view is to die for."

"I actually bought it for the view."

Jace's house was high in the Hollywood hills and had a panoramic view of the mountains that was breathtaking.

"Obviously you have good taste."

Jace was intensely staring at Clary, totally ignoring the mountains.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Clary flushed under his attention but managed to walk over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. They ended up on the couch alternating between cuddling and kissing. They both knew there was no need to rush. What they had was precious and taking it too fast could ruin it. Neither was willing to take that risk.

—

Jace took Clary to a fancy Asian fusion restaurant that night. The food was delicious, the place was gorgeous but the company...just the two of them on a normal date was what Clary would remember forever. It was also the last time they weren't hounded by paparazzi. On their way out of the restaurant someone took a picture of them holding hands. It didn't take long for the press to put two and two together and figure out the red head was the same red head from Atlanta and from there on out they followed them everywhere. Jace handle it with a grace Clary wasn't sure she would ever have but the feeling of his hand in hers or his arms around her kept her calm and feeling like she could deal with all the attention. That all changed when she met Johnathan for lunch.

"Hey little sis. Are they always like this?"

Johnathan pointed at the crowd of photographers huddled outside the cafe screaming at the two of them.

"Yes thou I thought if I was out without Jace they would let up...I mean how boring is me going to lunch with my brother?!"

Johnathan "clutched his heart"...faking his feelings were hurt.

"Am I that boring little sister?"

"Stop."

Clary swatted her brothers hand. Johnathan grabbed it and looked into her eyes.

"Seriously, are you ok? This seems very intrusive."

"Yeah. I mean I don't like it but what am I going to do? Hide in the house all day?"

"As long as you feel you can handle it."

Clary nodded. She knew he brother loved her but she couldn't tell him how uncomfortable it all made her. How unsafe it made her feel. He would just worry.

—

Lunch had been great it felt good to catch up with Johnathan. He seemed really happy and that made Clary happy. As they walked out the paparazzi started screaming again.

"Clary are you cheating on Jace?!"

"Who is the mystery man?!"

They began to swarm around her boxing them in. Clary couldn't find a sliver of space to escape thru. She felt her heart rate speeding up. She looked at Johnathan who looked just as caged in as she felt.

"Please let us pass."

"Let us thru. I'm just her brother."

The next thing Clary remembered was someone pushing Johnathan to the ground and the sound of his head cracking against the pavement. The blood appeared immediately and Clary felt like the world was spinning out of control. Later she was told she had passed out.

—

"It was terrible Jace. They were everywhere. They thought I was cheating on you they were screaming. Closing in on us. We couldn't get thru. They wouldn't let us."

Clary was hysterical. She and Johnathan had both been taken to a nearby hospital. Both would be fine but Johnathan was held overnight for observation. Jace had been there as they were rolled in. Frantic and scared. His face only relaxed when he saw Clary open her eyes.

"I know baby. The paparazzi can be awful. I'm sorry you and Johnathan had to deal with that. I'll get you a security detail. They won't be allowed to get that close to you ever again. If something terrible had happened to you I don't know what..."

"Something terrible did happen! John is in the hospital. His blood is probably still all over the sidewalk. It was awful. So much blood. I heard his head crack. I can still hear it..."

"I'm sorry. Yes you are right something terrible did happen but John is going to be fine, you are going to be fine. Those are good things."

"Nothing that happened today was good."

Jace went to hug her.

"Don't touch me. This is your fault. I have a quiet life. I like my quiet life. I dont want crazy strangers following me around with cameras. I don't want...I can't...this is too much...John could have died...I just..."

Clary stared out the hospital doors and ran. She ran out the doors and down the block. At first she could hear Jace calling her but she was crying and running and she felt like she needed to escape. When she couldn't run anymore she hoped in the first bus she saw and let it take her wherever it was going.


	7. Open Arms

_Author's note: I still don't own them. I did steal a line from the books but...I mean come on I had to...it's just too perfect._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 6: Open Arms

"Izzy she's not picking up her phone."

"I know Jace. Simon has been trying to call her too."

"It's been two hours Iz. She doesn't have a car. She doesn't know the city. She hasn't gone back to the hospital and she hasn't come here to the house. She was so upset. This is my fault. Where could she be?"

Jace was pacing around his house. Half crying, half angry, half terrified. No one had seen or heard from Clary since she ran out of the hospital...ran away from him. He was frantic. If something happened to her it would be on him. They had to find her.

Izzy didn't know what to do for her brother or Simon they were both in the same state. So she just listened as Jace rambled and kept a soothing hand on Simons back.

"Clary, it's Simon please pick up your phone. Or just call me, please. We are all worried."

"Shit! That's like the tenth message I've left for her Iz. Why isn't she picking up for me?"

"I don't know Si. Maybe she just needs time to think. The paparazzi can be overwhelming and then Johnathan got hurt. It's a lot. She is a big girl thou. She will be fine."

"I'm going to call her again."

"Izzy what was Simon saying...did she pick up for him?"

"No Jace but he is calling her again right now."

"Clary is that you...oh thank god we were all worried sick."

Simon got up from his chair and pointed towards the kitchen to let Izzy know he was going to talk to Clary in there.

"Jace I think she picked up..."

"Ok great let me talk to her..."

"No let Simon talk first...sometimes someone just needs a friend."

There was a long silence on the other end. Izzy could hear Simon in the kitchen and then finally Jace just sighed.

"Will you stay on the line with me until Simon finishes talking to her? I just need to know she is ok Iz."

"Of course."

—

"Clary are you ok? Jace said you ran out of the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm at a Starbucks. Im sorry I worried everyone but it was so scary Simon. Jace wasn't with us and we were just having lunch. They came at us like we were prey. I couldn't breath. John was trying to push them away and then he was on the ground. The sound his head made Si...it was awful. So much blood. I don't really remember anything else until I woke up in the ER. Jace said I passed out. He looked so worried. God Si this is a mess. What am I doing? I can't date a movie star. I'm just an art teacher. I'm just a normal person..."

"Clary stop you are not just anything. You are Clary Morgenstern, my best friend, an a amazing artist, a terrific teacher, and a women in love with a man."

"Simon I don't know...we have never said...it's so much more complicated than..."

"Stop. You love him. That's a good thing...an amazing thing. Because you know what? He loves you too."

"You don't know that. You couldn't know that."

"Clary have you seen the way he looks at you? He loves you. Izzy sees it too. She says she has never seen him happier. And let's be honest you have never been this happy either."

Simon heard Clary sigh and for a long while after there was just silence.

"What do I do Si?"

"Go back to his house. He is going crazy not knowing where you are. Talk to him. I know you two can figure this out. It's too important not too."

Silence. Simon was about to start talking again when Clary finally spoke up.

"Ok but one problem."

"No Clary. No problems. As your best friend I'm telling you to get your butt back to Jace's and fix this."

"Ok Simon but if you let me finish...I don't know how to get back to Jace's house. I don't even know the address. I guess I could call Tessa..."

"Hold on one second."

Simon went back into the living room and found Izzy leaning against the window with her phone pressed to her ear.

"You still on with Jace?"

"Yeah."

Simon motioned for her to give him her phone and she handed it over.

"Hey Jace..."

"Is she ok Simon? Please tell me she is ok?"

"She is fine but we have one little problem...she doesn't know how to get back to your house."

"Where is she I can go get her."

"I don't know Jace she seems really shaken up. She has mentioned that you have a driver before can you send him? This way she will have some time in the car to calm down a little more."

"Yeah um...I can call Jem. Do you know where she is?"

"A Starbucks...hold on"

Simon switched phones quickly.

"Clary can you get me the address of the Starbucks you are at? Jace is going to send his driver."

He heard Clary ask someone for the address. Once she relayed the information she said goodbye to Simon.

"Ok Jace she will wait for Jem inside the shop."

"Thank you Simon. I was going out of my mind."

"No problem. Just be careful with her when she gets there. Today was a lot and nothing in her life ever prepared her for that. You have been dealing with the paparazzi for years. She just needs time Jace. She is really happy with you. That makes me happy."

"Thanks Simon. She makes me really happy too."

—

Jace felt like he had been waiting for hours. He couldn't sit still. Simon had said she was fine but he needed to see for himself. He needed to hold her and apologize. He needed to fix this. He could not loose her. The thought terrified him.

When he finally heard the front door open he froze. What if she was going to break up with him? Who would want the crazy life he had? He only turned around when he heard Clary's voice.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm sorry I ran away today. What happened...it was scary and...it was just a lot and I felt like I couldn't breath and Johnathan was lying in a hospital bed and I kept seeing all the blood. I'm sorry I ran away."

The space between them may have only been a few feet but to Jace it felt like an ocean. He wanted to run to her. Pull her in his arms. Tell her it was going to be ok. But he knew he couldn't. Simon told him to be careful. He trusted Simon's advice. He couldn't have her bolt again.

"You don't need to apologize. I do. I'm so sorry my life put you in that position. You deserve so much more than...if you want to end this...us...now I would understand. I can't keep you safe and I'm so sorry. I never wanted..."

He was cut off by Clary running full speed towards him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and kissed him with so much force he nearly fell back.

"Stop. Stop. I could never leave you."

She was placing kisses all over his face while she spoke. Her arms still firmly placed around him.

"I'm so sorry I ran. I shouldn't have done that. I lo..."

She stoped her kissing assault and looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then...that is if you want me?"

Jace knew he should say something. Knew his silent staring was what was making her doubt. But he was in shock. Had he heard her right? Five minutes ago he was scared she was going to leave him and now...now she was professing her love for him. Finally, his face cracked and a huge smile appeared.

"There is nothing in this world that I want more. I love you too."

They resumed kissing then and at some point Clary wrapped her legs around Jace's waist. They looked at each other.

"Are you sure Clary. We don't have to."

Clary touched his face.

"I love you I'm sure."

With Clary tightly wrapped around him Jace led them to his bedroom.


	8. Message of Love

_Author's note: does anyone actually think I own The Mortal Instruments? I don't. I do this to give Jace a better life. The book and the TV show torture him._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 7: Message Of Love

"You up?"

"Am now."

Clary playfully slapped Jace's chest.

"Ouch. I was kidding. Of course I'm up...gotta make sure you don't run away again."

Clary lifted her head from where it had been resting on his chest.

"I really am sorry. Thinking about it now I don't even know what I was running from."

Jace placed one of his hands on the side of her face.

"What happened today should never have happened. We were foolish to think they would leave you alone. We are going to need to be more careful."

"I know but can we talk about that later. When we talk about it all I can see is John on the ground. I don't want to see that when I'm in bed with you."

"Yeah it's definitely a conversation for another place."

Clary rested her head back against Jace's chest and for a long while they just lied there, Clary tracing patterns on Jace's skin and Jace running his fingers thru her hair.

"Oh with everything I almost forgot I have something to show you."

With that Clary hopped out of bed, dragging the sheet with her...leaving Jace naked on the bed. Jace was going to protest but the sight of Clary wrapped in his sheet, the sheet from his bed, only made him smile.

Clary returned a few minutes later holding what looked like a sketch book.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Clary sat on the bed as Jace motioned towards the pad in her hands. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Um. Yeah. I started painting and drawing again. These are some of my sketches."

She flipped over the cover and started turning the pages to show Jace what she had been working on.

"Wait is that what I think it is."

They had gotten to one of the more recent sketches...it was them on the beach in the Hamptons the first night they met...holding hands as the walked along the shore. Clary nodded her head.

"Can I have this? I would love to hang it in the house. If that's ok with you."

Clary had tears welling in her eyes as she shook her head yes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I would love for you to have it in the house."

"Maybe we can go to a frame place tomorrow and get this properly mounted."

"I'd like that. Some art supply stores do framing. If we can find one I can also pick up some supplies. I'd like to keep some here if that's ok?"

"Of course. You can pick one of the guest rooms and turn it into an art studio if you want."

"Really?"

"Really. I want you to feel at home here when you visit."

Clary jumped into his lap and hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding about today and for welcoming me into your home."

"I love you...it makes that stuff easy."

Clary smiled down at him, her arms resting loosely on his shoulders, her knees on either side of his hips. Jace lifted his hands to push the hair out of her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When did you start painting again?"

"When I got home from my first trip to Atlanta. It was doodles really at first. Just absentminded drawings. Then right before my second visit I picked up this pad and some colored pencils at the art store. I've been creating stuff ever since. You woke me up Jace. After my dad died I retreated into myself. I knew it but I didn't care. It was easier. The pain of loosing him wasn't as bad. I all but shut my heart down and all art comes from the heart. I couldn't draw or paint at that point even if I wanted to. But then I met you and from that first night I felt myself shifting back. I felt the weight in my heart lifting. I started to feel more like me again...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never thought I would tell you this..."

Jace let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could sense Clary was getting tense.

"It's nothing bad. More...I don't know...it's just something I never thought I'd tell you."

"What is it?"

"That first night, when Alec and I were walking back to the car, I told him I was going to marry you someday."

Jace made sure he was looking right into her eyes as he said it. He had to see her reaction. It was a hefty thing to admit, even now. It had only been about two months since that night and they had only admitted they loved each other an hour or two before. But even as he repeated the story he knew it was still true...he was going to marry her someday. And in Clary's eyes

he could see she felt the same way.

"Do you still think that now?"

"No. Now I know it. I will marry you some day Clary Morgenstern."

Clary smiled as brightly as she ever has and leaned down to kiss him.

—

Tessa came over for breakfast the next morning. Jace had called her after what happened with Johnathan and she had spent that day working on security plans for the couple. Clary hated the thought of always having someone around but Tessa said they would vet everyone meticulously and that Clary could have a say in who they ultimately picked. Clary was also not willing to risk another incident like what had happened the day before so if that meant a body guard so be it.

They also went over the protocol for going out places. She was always to tell her bodyguard at least an hour in advance of going anywhere public. Restaurants could then be called to ask for private rooms or tables away from too many prying eyes. and stores could be notified to keep the press out. At one point Clary was feeling overwhelmed and she felt Jace grip her hand under the table. She turned to smile at him and continued to try and process how much her life was changing. Tessa still felt things in New York City would be easier but was also in the process of setting up interviews with security firms in the city. There was talk of her getting an alarm system for her apartment and even a car service to take her to and from school. It seemed subways and busses were extremely hard to make safe...Clary wasn't surprised by that.

"Clary I know this is a lot so I want you to know that I'm here for anything you need. You are important to Jace, so you are important to me. It's going to take some getting used to but it is for everyone's safety."

"I know. Thank you so much Tessa. Please know I'm taking this very seriously and I will do whatever is deemed necessary to avoid anything close to what happened yesterday from ever happening again."

"Good. So for now I think I have all I need. I will start compiling a list of bodyguard candidates. I'm thinking the New York stuff should be dealt with first, mainly because when you are here you can piggy back off Jace's security...at least for the time being."

"Sounds good. I'll walk you out."

Jace followed behind Tessa as they exited the kitchen and Clary made herself busy cleaning up breakfast. She was washing dishes in the sink when she felt Jace's arms wrap around her waist.

"You sure you are ok with this?"

"I love you."

Jace moved next to Clary to start drying the dishes.

"That's not really an answer."

"It's the only answer that matters."

—

It's amazing how once those three little words are said saying them again becomes instantly easier. They become a part of greetings and goodbyes. They are written in text and said during FaceTime. The security precautions, as expected, took some getting used to but Jace and Clary saying "I love you" to each other...that felt normal from day one.

What Clary also wished could be normal was how much they saw each other. Now that school was open and Clary was back to teaching flying to LA for anything longer than 2 days became more difficult. Jace was thankfully between movies and was able to fly out to NY but the goodbyes were getting harder and harder. Clary usually found herself crying after he left and would only be able to snap out of that funk by starting a new countdown for the next time they would be together.

Her current countdown was down to two days and while she was excited to have him for a whole week she was also nervous. His latest superhero movie was being premiered in the city and they both decided now would be a good time to become what was called "red carpet official". Clary would walk the red carpet with him at the premiere and would go with him to the after party. Their picture would be taken over and over again and Clary was worried but Jace and Tessa both assured her that the whole event would be contained and managed...what happened with Johnathan wouldn't happen at the premiere. Clary was still nervous but she knew her and Jace were real and solid and forever and stuff like this was just part of the deal if she was going to be with him. Now she just needed to figure out what to wear.

"Thank god you are here Iz. I'm terrible at this stuff."

Izzy breezed into Clary's apartment holding one overstuffed garment bag and wheeling in a seriously supersized suitcase.

"Are you moving in?"

"Very funny. You forget I've seen your closet. Nothing in there will work for the premiere but you my dear are lucky enough to be friends with the new art director at Vogue!"

"You got the promotion! Oh my god Iz that fantastic. I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks. I still can't believe it."

"You deserve it Iz."

"Ok ok enough about me...we have a premiere to dress you for."

"Well what did you bring?"

"Everything."

—

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked good...totally different than every other day of her life...but good none the less. It had taken her and Isabelle four hours to pick an outfit. Clary would have been happy with the first dress they tried but Izzy insisted it needed to be perfect and all those hours later they found the one...a green sleeveless mini dress that fit Clary like a glove.

Tessa had called in a glam squad to do Clary's hair and makeup for the event. Clary had to admit she liked that part...having someone else do her hair was so much more relaxing then doing it herself. In the end her hair was styled completely down in loose waves and they kept her makeup pretty simple, playing up here eyes but keeping her lipstick a pale pink.

"Wow you look amazing."

Clary smiled into the mirror where she could see Jace standing in the doorway behind her.

"You like?"

Jace began walking towards her then.

"More like love. I'm going to have the best looking date on the carpet."

Jace slid his arms around Clary's waist looking at her thru the mirror.

"Or how about we skip this whole thing and just stay in bed."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"While that sounds tempting we both know we have to show up."

"Not we, me. I'm going to give you one more chance to back out. You don't have to do this. All the cameras and screaming reporters. It's overwhelming even to pros. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this."

Clary turned to face Jace, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I got this. Izzy and I have been practicing my walk for weeks. I've had Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec screaming at me while pretending to take pics. I understand what I'm walking in to. I love you. Where you go I go. No more hiding. The world is going to know for sure that Jace Herondale is very much spoken for after tonight."

"Mmmmmm I like the sound of that. Does that mean you are going to take advantage of me later?"

Clary pulled away to walk towards the door...as she was about to exit she stopped, turned her head and put her hand out for Jace to take.

"If you play your cards right."

Jace quietly groaned and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's get this premiere over with. I've got my own plans for you tonight."

—-

"That was exhausting. I have never smiled so much and for so long in my life."

Clary flung herself on the bed still in the green dress and her heels. Jace followed and the two of them stared up at the ceiling.

"Good thing you have a gorgeous smile."

"How many pictures do they need?!"

"They can never get enough."

Jace's phone then pinged indicating he had a text message.

"It's from Tessa. Early reviews of the film are overwhelmingly good and it seems you and I are trending on twitter."

"What?!"

"Well apparently our new couple name is Clace and it's number one on twitter."

"Clace...it sounds like something you would put in a cake."

After a beat they both started to laugh.

"I need to shower. I need to get out of these shoes."

"Those shoes have way too many straps so I can't help with that but I'm all over the dress and a shower."

Clary sat up and quickly removed her shoes as Jace looked on in surprise. Clary turned the pump to show Jace the back of shoe...where a zipper was hidden.

"Sneaky little shoes. Does your dress have any secrets I should know about."

"Hmmmmmmm...just that there is nothing underneath it."

With that Clary sprinted towards the bathroom with Jace hot on her heels.

—

Trending on twitter was just the beginning. The next day the pictures on them on the red carpet were everywhere and the Clace thing seemed to be sticking. Jace was impressed by how Clary seemed to be taking it all in stride. She had been amazing on the carpet. Smiling and posing like she had been doing it her whole life. She had been even more impressive at the after party laughing and talking with everyone who came up to them regardless of whether or not they were famous. It reminded him of the first night they met. How at ease she was with people. How at ease she made those around her feel. It made him fall in love with her even more.

He only had one more day in New York and then it was back to LA for more press and more meetings and he hated thinking about all of it. He wanted to be where Clary was. He wanted to go to sleep with her and he wanted her face, her embrace, her scent to be the first things he woke up to in the morning.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Um...oh I'm sorry I was going over my schedule for next week in my head."

"Booooo...no talking about you leaving while we are in bed."

"What if I was thinking about ways I wouldn't have to leave?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"What if I bought a place here? Relocated to NY? Plenty of actors do it. I mean I would still have to travel for filming and promotional stuff but I would always be coming home to you..."

"That all sounds great but I don't live with you."

"What if you did? Move in with me Clary."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want to come home to you all the time."

"I want that too."

"So you are saying yes."

"Yes."

Jace's lips crashed into Clary's. In truth Clary was his home no matter where he lived but this next step felt right. He and Clary were forever...it made sense to start moving towards that.


	9. Anyway You Want It

_Author's note: Look I've said it before if I owned them Jace would have such a better life. Between the books and the tv show he just gets tortured over and over again._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 8: Anyway You Want It

Deciding to live together had been much easier than actually finding a place to live together but at least they didn't have to search for a realtor. Luke Galloway had been a part a Clary's life for as long as she could remember. He had known her dad since high school and after college they opened their real estate firm on the upper east side. If anyone could find a home for Clary and Jace it was Luke...at least that's what Clary thought at first.

"Luke I'm so sorry this is taking so long. I really thought we would find a place easily."

"Don't worry Clary. This is what I do. Between Jace and I wanting something perfect for you and Jace's security team wanting the safest place on the plant it's just taking a little bit longer than normal."

"Longer than normal is a nice way to put it."

Clary smiled up at Luke. She knew their house hunt had been a pain for all involved. The worst part was that it wasn't even Jace or Clary's fault...it was Jace's security people! Apartments were out (too many people coming in and out)...mid town was out (too much traffic)...upper east side was no good (old money neighbors didn't look kindly on the type of security precautions a star as big as Jace would need). Clary sometimes felt like they would never find a home. At some point Jace and Clary agreed to have Luke show the security firm all potential homes first and only after they approved would the couple look at the space. Luke had called last night and said a brownstone in the west village had been approved and that he could show them the place the next day.

"I really think you guys will like this place. The rooms are big, there are wood floors throughout, three bedrooms, three and a half baths and tons of natural light so you can paint."

"Who told you I was painting again?"

For a second Luke looked caught...caught in what,Clary wasn't sure...but as quickly as the look had fallen upon his face it disappeared.

"Your Mom mentioned something when she came to the office the other day."

"Mom went to the office? I thought she hadn't been there since Dad passed."

"She still owns half the business. It was hard at first but the last few months she tries to come by every few days or so."

"That's good. She should get out of the house."

"Look at you...it wasn't so long ago that you could have used the same advice."

"I know I was lost there for a while. I'm sorry. It was just after he died it felt like I had no anchor...like I was adrift. My dad died and my world stopped but to everyone else it kept spinning but then..."

"But then you met Jace."

"No...yes...but it was more than that. I think it stated with Simon meeting Izzy. I saw how they were together and it was clear Sebastian and I would never be that so I ended it. That helped a little and then I met Alec and Magnus...that was the first time since he died that I felt lite. And then Jace walked into that kitchen and little by little the dark hole I was in got brighter. No one will ever replace my dad but I have people in my life now that in a lot of ways fill some of the roles he had. Does that make sense?"

Luke put his arm around Clary's shoulder and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of he head.

"Yeah that makes perfect sense. I'm really happy for you Clary. You and Jace are really good together."

"Thanks Luke."

Clary tried to take in her surroundings as they walked. She liked this neighborhood. There were women and men with children and dogs. They had passed a gated park and all the buildings seemed to have unique details. Clary could see her and Jace living here.

"You said Jace is meeting us, right?"

"Yeah he had a meeting with his agent this morning and was going to head over after it was over."

"Well the brownstone is right over there."

Luke pointed towards the single brown building in a sea of off white ones and Clary's face immediately lit up. It was beautiful.

"Do you want to wait for Jace before going inside."

"Do I want to wait...no. Should we wait...Yes. He should be here soon."

As if on cue a black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up to the curb and out stepped Jace.

"Hey were you waiting long?"

Clary walked over and gave Jace a quick peck on the lips.

"Nope we just got here. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I definitely like the neighborhood and the outside looks great. Ready to check out the inside?"

Clary shook her head and Luke let them inside. From the minute they stepped into the fourier Clary knew they had found their new home and from the way Jace was looking at every room Clary knew he felt it too.

Luke finished his tour in the master bedroom. It was huge with its own bathroom and two enormous walk in closets. As they walked around the space Luke's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and Clary could have sworn she saw him smile but he quickly schooled his face,

"I need to take this so I'll head downstairs and leave you two to discuss."

The couple shook their heads.

"What do you think?"

"Same thing I thought outside...it's perfect. I even saw a room that I could make into an art studio. What do you think?"

"I think if you like it I like it."

"Jace I want us both to like it."

"Clary its a great house. I can see us living here and being very happy."

"Funny I can see us living in a box and being very happy."

"We could definitely be happy in a box...my security not so much."

"So this is it. This is the one?"

"Yeah. This is the one."

The couple stood in what would soon be their bedroom for awhile just holding each other.

"We should probably head down. I wouldn't want Luke to think we were christening the place already."

Clary playfully slapped his chest as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jace grabbed her hand and kissed it before locking their fingers together and leading her down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom floor they heard Luke's voice.

"He must still be on the ph..."

But then they heard a second, female, voice.

"Is that my mom?"

"Did you ask her to come today?"

"No."

"Maybe Luke called her."

"We haven't told him we are taking it yet."

"I don't know maybe..."

"Wait they stopped talking, maybe she was on speaker phone?"

Clary and Jace turned the corner to enter the room where the voices had come from and stopped short. Luke was kissing Clary's mom. Jace leaned over to look at a shocked Clary and whispered...

"Definitely not speaker phone."

"Mom?"

The kissing couple jumped apart and turned in horror towards Clary and Jace.

"Luke?"

It seemed Clary was only able to say their names. Other words had simply left her.

"Clary, I...um...your mom and I...this isn't..."

Clary's Mom gently put her hand on Luke's chest and Clary's eyes seemed to go even wider.

"Luke, Clary and I need to talk. Can you take Jace to that coffee house down the block?"

Luke placed his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Jocelyn."

"It's ok Luke. She is my daughter she deserves to hear this from me."

Jace looked at Clary.

"You ok with this?

Clary turned her head towards Jace and said yes.

Jace looked over at Luke. I'll go outside but I'm not walking away from this building. Luke simply shook his heads. Once the men had left Jocelyn motioned to the window seat.

Clary silently walked over and sat down as far from her mom as the seat would allow.

"Clary I'm sorry you had to see that...that you had to find out this way."

"Find out what? That you were having an affair behind dads back with his best friend! God Mom how cliché!"

Clary was screaming, her face beat red with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Clary that's not what this is. I loved your father very much, you know that. And I have grieved for him...I will always miss him. But Luke and I...we were never more than friends while your father was alive. What we have now, it's new, it only started a few weeks ago."

"Why should I believe you?!"

"Because I'm your mother. I raised you. You saw how in love I was with your father. You saw how destroyed I was when he died. I know you know in your heart that I would never betray him. But you also know your father, he would want me to be happy again. Luke makes me happy."

"But he's dad's best friend!"

"Was Clary...he was your dad's best friend but your dad is gone. He's not coming back."

"You don't think I know that?! That I don't feel that lose everyday?! Does Johnathan know?"

"No. I didn't want you kids to find out so soon. I swear Clary this is all very new."

"That's part of the problem Mom! Johnathan and I are not kids anymore! You can't always keep stuff from us! You did the same thing when Dad got sick. You never told us until it was too late and we were saying goodbye in the hospital. Why do you think Johnathan went all the way across the country? You lied to us. So not only did we have to deal with our fathers death but also your betrayal. Johnathan couldn't look at you everyday so he left. And me...well I crawled inside myself and shut out most of the world."

"Clary I'm so sorry baby. I never meant...your father and I thought it would be best...we thought he would beat it. We never dreamed he would die."

Jocelyn went to hug her daughter and Clary jumped up.

"Don't touch me! I don't know what to believe right now. I just need to go. Don't follow me. Don't call. When I'm ready to talk I'll call you."

With that Clary walked out. She ran down the porch steps, head down trying not to cry, and slammed right into Jace. His scent filled her nose and she threw her arms around him. Her tears finally began to fall.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here. I'm here."

"Can you take me home? I want to go home."

"Yeah. Um Jem is one block over...can you walk or should I tell him to come here?"

"I can't be here right now. I can't see her. I can walk."

"Ok."

Jace wrapped his arm around Clary. She seemed tiny and frail and he thought about just picking her up but she said she could walk. And so they walked to the car in near silence. The only sound was Clary's occasional sniffles.

—

Later that night as Jace held Clary in bed she told him about what happened with her mom.

"We can't buy that house now. It's tainted. I'll always see them kissing. I'll always remember how I felt. I'm sorry I know you loved it but I just can't live there."

Clary's tears started falling again and Jace hugged her tighter.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. We won't buy the house. How about we stop looking for awhile? We are fine here in your apartment...and if my security gets antsy we can go to a hotel for awhile...they have said that could be an option. It's better that we don't buy something just to buy. We will find the perfect house for us eventually. A break would be good."

Clary lifted her tear stained face to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Faithfully

_Author's note: I mean do lawyers come on here trying to ding people to sue for copyright infringement? But just in case I don't own THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS or it's characters._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 9: Faithfully

"Ugh. It's my mom again."

"How many calls is that now?"

"Today or this week? I told her I would call her when I'm ready. She never listens."

"She loves you and she knows she hurt you."

Clary stared at Jace.

"Hey. I'm not the enemy. I'm just saying I understand. If I knew I hurt you I'd be frantic trying to make it up to you."

"I don't know how she makes this ok."

"Look do you really think Luke and your mom were together while your dad was alive?"

Clary silently stared at her coffee mug.

"No. It's more about the lying...or the hiding of information. She treats me like I'm four years old. Like I can't handle the truth. How do you keep from your children that their father is fatally ill? How do you hide that you have started a relationship with your dads best friend? I'm just so mad at her."

"After your dad died did you or Jocelyn or Johnathan consider counseling? When my parents hit a ruff patch they went for couples counseling and it really seemed to help them."

"You think my mom and I need couples counseling?"

"Clary no joking. I have watched you mope around this apartment for a week. For better or worse Jocelyn is your mother and I know you are mad at her right now but that doesn't mean you stopped loving her. I think counseling could be good for both of you."

Jace reached across the kitchen table and grabbed her hand.

"I love you and when you're hurting I'm hurting. I'm just trying to help."

"I know. I don't like feeling this way. And you are right, of course I still love her but I'm just so angry right now."

"It's ok to be angry. She didn't handle any of this well but don't let the anger win Clary...don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't picked up a pencil or paint brush all week."

Clary narrowed her eyes playfully at Jace.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe a little. But I love watching you create art. You always look so at peace when you are."

Clary got up and walked around the table. She placed her arms loosely around Jace's neck and sat in his lap.

"Thank you for loving me and for being an amazing boyfriend."

"It's the best role I've ever won."

—

Another week passed and Jocelyn was still calling Clary constantly.

"She does not give up easily."

"Well now I know where you got that from."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

"At this point you are being just as stubborn by not picking up as she is by constantly calling."

"I told her I would call when I was ready."

"I think you are ready."

Jace motioned towards the new canvas that were propped against the wall. Clary stared at the painting. It was the same as the drawing that Jace had hung in his LA house...the first night they met. Clary found that painting that night, that house, calmed her in ways nothing else could.

"I don't know how she'll take me suggesting counseling. What if she says no?"

"Then at least you'll know you tried."

Clary looked at her phone.

"I'm going to go into the bedroom."

"Ok. I'll be here when you get off the phone."

—

Jocelyn agreed to counseling, much to Cary's relief. The first few sessions had been ruff, to put it mildly. There had been a lot of yelling and tears. There were moments that Clary was positive they would never be ok. But they had been going for nearly 2 months now, once every week and Clary felt hopeful that things were getting better. The biggest revelation Clary had was that the majority of her anger was not about Jocelyn and Luke hiding their relationship but more so about her parents not telling her that her dad was dying. If she had known he was dying she would have spent more time with him; she would have told him everyday she loved him; she would have been more prepared. She felt cheated. She felt her parents cheated her.

Jocelyn was slow to apologize for what she perceived as her protecting her children. She used their first few sessions trying to make Clary understand what she did. Clary listened but bristled at how little her mom seemed to care that her actions hurt her kids too. The breakthrough had come when Johnathan had finally come home for a visit and attended one of their sessions. Hearing both her children describe the same pain at being left out of the loop when their dad was sick...hearing Johnathan say he too felt cheated, that he had been going to therapy ever since he moved to LA...Jocelyn sobbed. Ever since then things had been getting better. Jace, Clary and Johnathan had even gone out to dinner with Jocelyn and Luke. No one had left the restaurant in tears so they all took it as a win.

Clary and Jace were now staying in a hotel, very much pleasing his security detail. The house hunt had been put on hold indefinitely. Jace was scheduled to start filming a new, non superhero, movie in South Africa. Production started in a month and was scheduled to for run three months. Clary was still teaching so she wouldn't be able to visit him. It was going to be the longest time they would be apart since they met.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know me too. But when I get back school will be over and we will have the entire summer together. And we will get to celebrate our one year anniversary."

"I'm counting down the days."

"So am I."

—

Clary tried to make the best of their three month separation. Most of Jace's cloths and stuff were at the hotel, so for Clary that was home now. She told Luke to list her apartment. She still wasn't totally comfortable with him or, more importantly, him being with her mom but she had no urge to search for a realtor just to sell her one bedroom apartment. It sold in 3 days. Clary didn't have much to pack up but Izzy and the rest of them insisted on making a day of it. It ended up being fun. Clary never really had a group of friends, it had always been her and Simon and then whatever random person one of them was dating. But now she had these amazing people in her life. They made her laugh and they looked out for each other. With Jace gone Clary was worried she would start to feel adrift again but she quickly realized that this small group of people were also able to anchor her. They had become family when she wasn't looking. The thought made her happier than she could have ever imagined.

The six hour time difference wasn't horrible and Clary was able to FaceTime with Jace most days. She missed him, there was no getting around it, but seeing his face every day made it slightly better. But it was days like this, when she was sitting in her room waiting for him to call, that the distance seemed unbearable. When her phone finally rang Clary jumped to get it and there smiling at her was Jace.

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry I called later than I said. We had to re-shoot a scene...we couldn't get it right."

"It's ok. I choose to be happy that you were able to call at all."

"That's my girl. Anything knew over there?"

"The hotel room is over run with my art. When you get back there may be no where to sit! But it helps pass the time until you get home."

"You know I love your art. I can't wait to see all of it. If you need more space call Tessa she can get us a bigger suite or even get another room just for your art stuff."

"Maybe another room would be good. I don't want to move out of this suite until your home. Some of your cloths still smell like you and your stuff is where you left it...I don't want to touch it. I'll call Tessa tomorrow."

"How are things with your mom?"

"Getting better. I think she thought things were all better now and that John was going to move back here like nothing ever happened. She seems confused that it's not the case."

"Give her time. We both know what it feels like to be separated from someone you love."

"Yeah. Between you and me I wish Johnathan had moved back here too but I know he is happy in LA. He has a life there now. I can't begrudge him that."

"You know we can go to LA this summer if you want."

"Actually Simon and Izzy were talking about renting the same Hamptons house again. Alec and Magnus were even talking about coming. You game?"

"Absolutely and this year I can be there the whole time. Actually what if we did that...what if we rented the house for the whole summer?"

"I don't think everyone could afford that."

"No. I'll rent it. Everyone can come and go as they please, weekends, full weeks, whatever but you and me would stay there. We can come back into the city if we want but at least we will be living in a real house for a while, instead of a hotel. What do you think?"

"It sounds amazing. I'll run it by everybody else and let you know."

"When you call Tessa tomorrow mention it to her too she can start all the paperwork and stuff."

"Sounds good. How is everything by you? Do you think you guys will wrap shooting on time?"

"Looks like it. I can't wait to get home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What time is it over there?"

"Almost midnight. I just don't want to hang up. I feel so much better just knowing I can look at you."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone for a while...just til you fall asleep?"

"Yeah I'd like that. I love you."

"I love you too. Close your eyes. I'm still here."

—

Jace's security team had insisted she stay in the car when they got to the airport but Clary was having none of it! She hadn't seen her boyfriend in the flesh in three months and she sure as hell wasn't going to be there when he got off the plane. There had been some fighting back and forth until finally Tessa thought to call the airport and see what they do for high profile arrivals...Jace wasn't the first movie star to land at JFK.

It was finally decided that Clary would be placed in the first class waiting lounge and Jace would be escorted there after he got off the plane. From there Jace's bodyguard would take them to their awaiting car. When they arrived at the airport Clary felt like she could jump out of her skin but before she was able to dart out of the car Jem handed her a baseball camp.

"Remember Miss Clary you are not supposed to draw attention to yourself."

"I'm barely 5 foot 2...it takes a lot for me to draw attention to myself."

"But your forget you are Jace Herondale's girlfriend. People know who you are now."

"Fine I'll wear the hat."

Jem went to open her car door and escorted her to the predetermined waiting lounge. Once there Clary sat in the chair closet to the door Jace would come thru. It felt like time was moving backwards and Clary started to worry that something had happened. Maybe Jace had been held up in customs, or maybe he missed the flight, or worse something happen to the plane. Clary knew she was getting crazy and started to pace. She would have heard from someone if he missed his flight, or god forbid something happen to the plane. But where was he? Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore she heard the door behind her open. The rest is a bit of a blur. Clary could feel her legs moving. She felt the baseball cap fly off her head and next thing she knew she was wrapped around Jace. The minute his real live scent hit her tears began to stream down from her eyes.

"Hey are you crying? What's the matter? I'm here. I'm home."

Clary lifted her head and looked at him.

"Hi."

"Hi. What's with the tears?"

"I just missed you so much"

"I know. Me too."

Jace leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't their most tender kiss, no where near their longest kiss, and certainly not their most passionate kiss but this was the kiss they would always talk about...this was the kiss that brought both of them home.

—

They stayed in their hotel room for two whole days. Neither willing to let the other out of their sight. They talked about everything and nothing. The kissed and held each other. They laughed and maybe shed a few tears over the separation. Most importantly they learned each other anew and the love that had been there from day one grew stronger.

They only emerged from there cocoon to head out to the Hamptons house. Tessa had been able to rent it for the entire summer and all of them were thrilled to know they could go there whenever they wanted. But the first week was for Jace and Clary alone and neither one of them could wait to get there.

People in the Hamptons seemed to care even less about celebrities in their midst than people in New York City. The good old hat trick seemed to be enough, although Jace's bodyguard was never too far from the couple. Clary and Jace were able to walk around the shops in town and eat in local cafes (private rooms or secluded tables were always the norm). They walked along the beach...the same beach they had walked that first night almost a year ago. It was perfect and the week flew by.

Simon and everyone were coming tomorrow and Clary and Jace had spent the day making sure the fridge was stocked and the other bedrooms were ready. As the sun started to set The couple was sitting on the back porch, a comfortable silence between them.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Clary turned to smile at her boyfriend.

"Of course."

They got up, held hands and headed towards the shore. When they reached the sandy beach they paused to take in the scene.

"I need to paint this. It's so beautiful, don't you think?"

Clary turned to face Jace and realized he was no longer standing. Her chin dropped as she realized he was kneeling in front of her holding a black box...a box that held the most stunning diamond ring."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Clary Morgenstern a year ago we walked along this very same beach. I knew that first night that I was going to fall completely and totally in love with you. That you were the women I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I used to think that home was where you stuff was, where you parked the car, the address on your license...but what I know now, what you have taught me...is that home is the person who calms your soul. Home is the person who you love more than your own life. You are my home Clary. I don't care if we live in a hotel, or a house, or on the street as long as we live together...always. So tonight, in nearly the same spot we shared our first kiss, I am asking you to make me the happiest man in the world and to be my wife. Will you marry me."

Clary was sobbing, her hands over her mouth, her shoulders hunched over. She wasn't sure if she could move let alone speak so with every ounce of her heart she whispered the only word she could say...

"Yes"

Jace jumped up and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much Clary."

Clary could only cry and nod until finally she was able to move and she leaned in to kiss him. Clary could swear she heard cheering...could swear she heard those silly New Year's Eve noise makers. For a split second she thought she was so happy she was having a stroke but then she heard the noises getting closer and as they did she could make out people...her people. She looked up towards the house and saw Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus running towards them.

Izzy reached her first and basically tore her away from Jace.

"Now you are going to be my sister! Oh my god let me see the ring!"

She grabbed Clary's still naked left hand.

"Oh no! Did you loose it already, did it fall into the sand? Simon, Alec, Magnus get on the ground and look for it. And you Jace what are you smiling at. Your future wife just lost what I would imagine is a very expensive ring."

"Slow down Izzy. You guys got down here so fast I haven't even put it on her finger yet."

Jace lifted the ring box and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for you idiot...put that rock on your girls finger already."

"Jeez Iz can't a guy have his moment?"

"You had your moment kneeling here in the sand...not put a ring on it."

Jace silently laughed and turned back to Clary.

"Can I put this ring on your hand now?"

"Yes. A million times yes!"


	11. Be Good To Yourself

_Authors's note: I really wish I did own the rights to the books, sadly I do not. I did sorta use another quote from the book...but doing that makes me so happy and I'm still not making any money from it so please don't sue me._

 _Please read and review._

Chapter 10: Be Good to Yourself

Clary couldn't help but stare at her ring all night. It was beautiful and it was perfect. Jace and her had spoken about forever, about moving in together, about building a life but marriage just hadn't come up. Clary had never told him what she would want in a ring and somehow he found it anyway. It was just another example of how well he knew and understood her. It was why she felt so at peace when she was with him.

The group argued back and forth about going out to celebrate or staying in. In the end Clary had wanted to stay at the house and since she was the reason to celebrate they all agreed. Magnus popped champagne and they ordered pizza. Again Clary was struck by how easily these people had become her family in such a short time. They met as a group for the first time nearly a year ago and now she couldn't picture her life without any of them. It made her heart swell and she smiled.

"I want to see you smile for the rest of my life."

Jace leaned into her and kissed her cheek.

"We are going to make each other smile forever."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"It's not even a challenge."

Clary place her hand on the Jace's face and he leaned into her touch.

"Thank you."

"For what? The ring? I couldn't exactly propose without a ring...Izzy would actually have killed me."

"No...I mean yes...I mean...thank you for being you...for being this amazing man who loves me for me...you never judge me or talk down to me...thank you for listening to me and putting up with my family stuff...and thank you for giving me a second family."

"Well Izzy found Simon first so this mess of people..."

Jace waved his hand motioning around the others on the porch.

"...they're all on her."

"Maybe but maybe us getting together was the final piece of the puzzle for all of us. I don't know...I feel like we are all stronger when it's the six of us."

"Yeah I can feel that too...especially when I was in South Africa. I felt very off kilter when I was there. Kinda like half of me was still in New York."

"I'm so happy you are home now. I was beginning to loose my mind when you were gone."

"I told Tessa that from now on we really need to pick and choose what and where I film. I even want to negotiate mini breaks in some shoots, at least when I can. I don't want to be away from us for that long ever again."

"I don't want to be either. I was going to wait to tell you but now is as good a time as any. When you were gone I was offered a teaching position at NYU. I could pretty much make my own schedule and the breaks are longer. I didn't give them an answer yet, I wanted to wait to talk to you about it."

"If that's what you want. I just don't want you to ever feel like you are sacrificing too much to be with me...the security stuff is bad enough."

"It's not a sacrifice if I want to do it. I actually applied for a position there before I met you and didn't get it. Another spot opened and they called me. I want to do this. I would be with mostly grad students...young artists who are looking to make art a career. I think I will really love mentoring and teaching them."

"You are going to be amazing at it."

Clary was about to lean in and kiss him when Simon started clanking a fork against his glass and yelling.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS! WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP A MINUTE!"

"Geez Simon what's with the yelling...ever hear of an inside voice?"

"Well we are outside Alec and none of you were listening to me."

"I was listening baby."

"Thanks Iz. Anyway, I was trying to get all of your attention because as Clary's best friend I feel it is my duty to say a few words at her kinda sorta engagement party. So if everyone could please grab your glasses. I have known Clary my entire life. We have been thru pretty much everything together. Scraped knees. Horrible teachers. First kisses. First heartbreaks and worst of all her father's passing. Clary knows this but the rest of you may not. I went to visit Mr. Morgenstern in the hospital, once we all knew he was dying, and he asked to speak with me privately at one point. Once the room was cleared he asked me to look after his little girl. I, of course, told him I would. In reality Clary and I have been looking out for each other since we were born...It would be no great change. After he passed, there was a time I was worried about her but then she met Jace. I played my role as the overprotective best friend...it wasn't too hard Clary was about to go on a date with a movie star...when does that ever end well?! But deep down I could already see a shift in her. From that first night, here in this very house, I could tell the movie star was going to change my best friends life. So Jace, thank you for loving Clary and for bringing her back in full to me. I know in my heart Mr. Morgenstern would love you and that he would be thrilled you were going to marry his daughter. And to Clary, don't think becoming a wife means I'm not going to keep looking out for you...old habits die hard. But I want you to know how happy I am for you. I look at you now and there is a light and a peace around you that I've never seen in all the years we have been friends. I know that is because of Jace. My wish for you both is that you lead a long and happy life and that I get to see every minute of it. To Jace and Clary."

Simon raised his glass as the others followed suite.

"To Jace and Clary."

—

The rest of the summer went by in a flash. Jace and Clary never once thought about going back into the city...even for a night. Everyday was spent enjoying each other's company either at the house or walking around the small towns and villages that made up the Hamptons. Everyone else came out most weekends and they would barbecue or eat out at a restaurant. Clary couldn't remember another time in her life that she was this happy. As she and Jace sat out on the porch on the one year anniversary of the night they met Clary knew she could finally say that pit in her stomach, the weight on her heart...was gone.

"I'm going to be sad to leave this place next week."

"What if we didn't have to?"

Clary looked over at Jace...confusion written all over her face.

"What are we gonna squat here forever?"

"No. I bought it. I bought his house. It's ours Clary."

"Wait, what? You bought this house? This house?"

"Yes this house."

"I don't kn...ho...wh...for us to live here?"

"Yes and no. We are still going to need to find a place in the city. The commute to NYU would be killer from here and it easier for Tessa to schedule my meetings in the city than out here in the Hamptons. But maybe instead of looking for a the perfect home in Manhattan we make this our home and then we get something small in the city? Something we can use when needed. You love this house...I love this house...our friends love this house. This house holds so many good memories for us already and now we can make more. Can't you see us building our life here...raising our kids, growing old? If I am wrong we can sell it but..."

"Wrong? How could living here ever be wrong."

Clary jumped from her seat and slammed into Jace.

"I love you more than I can say."

"So we are keeping the house?"

"Damn right we are keeping the house."

—

It got crazy when the press caught wind of the engagement. Tessa could barely keep up with the interview requests and the security team was pulling their hair out. Jace and Clary tried to

steer clear of the circus and the Hamptons house definitely helped with that. It became ground zero for everything wedding...the couple picked out everything from the invitations to the floral arrangements to the menu from the back porch and today Clary was going to meet with her dress designer in her living room. Tessa had originally brought Clary a list of designers that could and or would design her dress and when Clary saw Elie Saab was on the list she knew he was the one. She had been a fan of his designs for years...the intricate details in each of his dresses appealed to Clary's own artistic side.

The initial design consults were done via FaceTime and Clary made sure Izzy was there with her. They made not have the same sense of style but Clary trusted Izzy fashion eye and knew she would make sure Clary got the dress of her dreams. Today would be the first day Clary would see the dress in person and actually get to meet Elie Saab...all in her house. Her house...that still felt strange to Clary...this amazingly beautiful house was hers and Jace's. They were going to build a life here and add to the already amazing memories they had made here.

"Hey Clary what time is your mom supposed to get here?"

"She said her GPS was telling her she would be here at 2:30."

Izzy looked at her watch...it was 2:30. Elie Saab was scheduled to arrive at 3. Leave it to Jocelyn to cut it close. Izzy had only met Clary's mom a few times. She seemed fine although Izzy definitely felt like the women was sizing Izzy, and for that matter Alec and Magnus, up. Simon said it was just because Jocelyn wasn't used to Clary having such a tight knit group of friends but Izzy couldn't shake the feeling that the women thought by being around all of them Clary's life was put at more risk than usual. And of course in a sense it was...Jace was one of the most famous people on the planet...but what she couldn't or didn't want to see was that the six of them were at their best, at their strongest when they were together. Izzy hoped eventually Jocelyn would come around but for today she just wanted her to get there so nothing could put a damper on this day for Clary.

"Izzy don't look like that. She will be here...I hope."

"I'm sorry Clary I just want today to be perfect for you. You're trying on your wedding dress for the first time!"

"I know and maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to invite my mom...she does provoke odd feelings from me and obviously you. But it was an olive branch. She was complaining that she wasn't involved in the planning of her own daughters wedding. Honestly I think I invited her more to shut her up. Does the make me a bad daughter?

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm tempted to say saved by the bell but I will not for one second ever let you think you are a bad anything."

"Thanks Iz. Here we go."

—

Despite Izzy's and even Clary's fears the day went smoothly. Jocelyn was more than pleasant...she may have even been friendly...and Clary's dress was perfection. It needed a few alterations, mainly to the length...even in stilts it would have been too long...and most importantly Clary LOVED it. It was perfect in every way.

Later that night Izzy and Clary were sitting on the couch waiting for the boys to bring back dinner.

"Wait until Jace sees you in that dress! I can't wait to see his face."

"You think so?"

"Clary I know so. Jace would love you in a potato sack and that dress is as far from a potato sack as I have ever seen...he may be rendered speechless so be prepared to say both of your vows."

The girls started to laugh, neither sure if it was the image of Clary walking down the aisle in a potato sack or the thought of Jace ever truly being speechless.

"How much have you ladies had to drink?"

Jace was leading Simon, Alec and Magnus into the kitchen to put down the take out food and shaking his head. The sound of the girls laughter filled the house and warmed Jace's heart. He hadn't felt this way since leaving home to move to LA. The sense of family was grounding. The love that filled every corner of this house, that emanated from everyone in their small pack of friends brought a sense of calm and joy into Jace's crazy celebrity world.

Jace felt Clary's arms wrap around him.

"Everyone is heading into the living room what's got you held up?"

Jace turned in her arms leaning back on the counter and pulling her into him.

"Just thinking."

"Am I allowed to know about what?"

"I was thinking that when I moved to LA I lost something but meeting you has given it back to me. In actuality every time I think I'm missing a piece of me, you give it back."

"I feel the same way. You know that right?"

Jace leaned down and kissed her fiercely. When they needed air he rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you think?"

Clary touched the sides of Jace's face.

"I think you and I are made for each other."

With that she dropped her hand to his and led him into the living room to join the rest of their friends.

—

Clary's Jack and Jill bridal shower had been perfect. At first the boys protested being invited... "what do men do at bridal showers?" being their only argument...but once Clary had convinced Jace it was want she really wanted the other guys knew they had lost the battle. The thing was Clary did only want her closest friend and family there...the wedding was becoming a bit bigger than she ever dreamed so this party needed to be just those closest to the couple.

They got sandwiches catered to the house and made sure to stock the wine fridge. Clary didn't want bridal bingo or any of those others shower games. She just wanted to hang out with her friends and family...like any normal Sunday. The only difference was her and Jace would be getting presents.

"Clary it's present time!"

Izzy was actually bouncing up and down on her heals.

"Ok."

Jace and Clary sat on the fire place bench in the living room while everyone else filled in the couches and chairs. Izzy handed the couple the first present.

"It's from me."

Izzy was so excited it made Jace and Clary laugh as they opened what looked like a small rectangular jewelry box. Inside was a silver keychain and a silver necklace. On the ends of each was a tiny glass charm...on the keychain a flame and on the necklace a star...filled with what looked like beach sand.

"It's the sand from the beach outside this house. The beach you guys met on. This way even if you are apart and not here at the house you will have a piece of it with you."

"Iz, this is amazing thank you."

Jace went over to kiss his sister. Clary was fighting back tears as she stared at the necklace.

"Iz, this is...I love it. Thank you."

Izzy looked extremely pleased with herself as she handed out the remaining gifts. The final gift of the day was from Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon.

"So the four of us wanted to do something special for you guys for the house since you let us crash here whenever we want."

Izzy handed over a large rectangular shaped present. When Clary opened it both she and Jace sucked in a breath. It was one of those picture frames that has three spots for pictures. In the first spot there was a picture of Jace and Clary looking like they were dancing on this very beach...from what they were wearing it looked like it was taken the first night they met when they danced to "Don't Stop Believin"... but they had been alone on the beach that night. The second picture was again on the same beach but it was of Jace kneeling in front of Clary as he proposed and the third slot was left empty. Clary was overwhelmed and when Jace looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. It was up to Jace to ask his friends what they were both thinking.

"How? I mean you guys were there when I proposed so I get how you got that picture but the first one...we were alone on the beach. You guys were all up at the house. We had just met."

"You guys were gone for a long time. We actually started to worry so Alec went to look for you. At the time when he came back all he said was that you guys were fine. He didn't mention to any of us, including me his sister, that he took a picture of you guys dancing. He only showed it to us when we were talking about what to get you."

"You kept this picture for over a year? Alec, I don't know what to say. Clary and I love it."

"I'm glad. That's why I kept the picture a secret I wanted to use it for something special. Since the wedding is going to be here too we were all thinking the third picture could be from the ceremony."

Clary finally got up from her seat and headed towards Alec. She leaned down and hugged him.

"Thank you. I will cherish it forever."


	12. Don't Stop Believin'

_Author's note: I don't own them but I would like to see them get married in the books...so any lawyer looking for people to sue: can you pass that along to Cassandra Clare? Thanks! I did, again, kinda take a line from the books. Sorry, not sorry._

 _So I'm pretty sure this is the end. I always intended it to end with the wedding. I'm just sad...it feels like they are leaving me. I set out to do two things: write a story using Journey songs as titles (do the title and chaps make more sense now?) and write a story that showed just the key moments in a couples life. I definitely accomplished the first task and I think I accomplished the second. In writing a story that was just moments I know I may have missed some other important ones. Which means if I still feel these two are in my head I may go back periodically and write one shots of those others moments. I just don't want to promise anything._

 _Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. It has meant so much._

 _And for the last time: please read and review_

Chapter 11: Don't Stop Believin'

As Clary woke up on her wedding day she could hear the hustle and bustle throughout the house as everything was getting set up. It reminded her of the city and of how much she didn't miss all the noise. She instinctively rolled over to bury her face in Jace's warm body but was met with only a cold and empty side of the bed. Jace and the boys had slept in a rental house up the road the night before...because, as Izzy insisted, everyone knows the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. Clary had tried to argue that they were taking pictures before the ceremony anyway so what was the difference if they woke up together. She didn't like waking up to an empty bed when she didn't have too. There had been many times over the course of their relationship that she went to bed alone because Jace was shooting in another city and she knew it would happen again over the course of their life together...so if they were in the same city Clary wanted to go to bed with Jace and wake up in his arms. Izzy would hear none of it and in the end Clary didn't want to argue over one night.

"Clary are you up? You need to get up and shower. Hair and makeup will be here soon. Clary?"

"I'm up Iz. I'll come down when I get out of the shower."

"Ok. Love you. I'm so excited for today!"

"Me too Iz, me too."

Clary walked into the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. Today she was going to marry the love of her life.

—

The day felt like a dream. Once Clary was out of the shower Izzy whisked her into the guest room where hair and makeup had been set up. Breakfast foods and mimosas soon followed. Clary was too excited to eat and thankfully knew that if she wasn't eating she shouldn't drink too much.

Clary kept trying to sneak a peak outside but Izzy wouldn't let her.

"Izzy who made you the wedding police.? I just want to see how everything looks...it's my wedding."

Clary knew she was pouting but she wanted to see what all the months of planning had created.

"Clary you will get to see everything. I promise. But let them finish setting up so you see it fully realized. You aren't too keen on people seeing your artwork before it's done."

"Fine. You're right. I'm just excited."

"I know. And I know how much time you and Jace put into planning this."

"We couldn't have done it without you and Tessa."

"Thanks but don't forget the really big, really angry guy from Jace's security firm. If it wasn't for him this day wouldn't be happening...because he wouldn't allow it."

"God I thought he was going to have a heart attack when we said we wanted to get married here at the house...outside by the water."

Izzy puffed up here chest and tried to make her face look as mean as possible.

"Now Ms. Morgenstern we don't have the air rights any old plane or helicopter could fly over head. It could be as simple as annoying or as dangerous as an assassination attempt. I just can't allow it. It's not safe."

Both girls started laughing so hard the people pinning the curlers to their hair had to stop.

"Ugh. Thank god you told him Brad and Jen got married in a backyard but got tents because I don't know where we would be getting married today if you didn't Iz."

"I'm the maid of honor...it was part of my duties."

 _Knock knock knock_

The girls turned towards the open bedroom door and saw Jocelyn smiling brightly.

"Hi mom."

"Hi baby, hi Izzy."

"Hi Mrs. Morgenstern."

"Izzy could I have a minute alone with my daughter."

Izzy looked at her hair stylist to make sure they had the time and then looked at Clary to make sure it was ok. With approving looks from both Izzy walked out of the room.

"Mom..."

"What?"

"You kicked Izzy out of the room, while she was getting her hair done."

"I just wanted some alone time with my daughter before she got married."

Clary looked at her mom suspiciously.

"Honestly Clary, no ulterior motives."

"Ok so now you have me alone...kind of."

Clary smiled up at the girl curling her hair.

"You are going to make a stunning bride Clary. I wasn't sure if you had earrings picked out for today but I have these for you, if you want them."

Jocelyn handed Clary a black square jewelry box. Inside Clary found a pair of stunning diamond earrings in the shape of stars.

"Mom these are gorgeous."

"Your father knew you would love them."

"Dad? How?"

"When you were about six your dad saw these in the window of a jewelry store. The minute he saw them he said they would be perfect for when his little girl got married. He bought them that day. I thought of giving them to you after he passed but he was so sure you would wear them on your wedding day I wanted to honor that wish."

Both Clary's and Jocelyn's eyes welled up in tears.

"I don't know what to say Mom. I love them. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I was thinking they could be your something old...don't worry I had mentioned to Izzy that I had that covered so she planned the other things accordingly."

Clary threw her arms open for her mom to come and hug her...she was worried that if she got up herself the curling iron currently precariously close to her face would burn her. The two red heads hugged. A few minutes later Izzy came back in with her mom, Maryse. Clary had met her only a few times and had gotten along with her right off the bat. It was clear she loved her children more than anything and once Jace brought her home that love extended to her.

"Maryse!"

Clary still felt confined to her seat so again her arms went out signaling she wanted Jace's mom to hug her.

"Clary, oh you already look so beautiful. I can't wait to see how stunning you look when you marry Jace."

Clary blushed over her future mother in laws complement.

"Jocelyn it's so nice to see you again. It seems our kids got a beautiful day to get married."

"It's good to see you too Maryse and yes it is shaping up to be a stunning day."

"Clary I have a little something for you sweetheart."

Maryse handed a Clary a small silk pouch. Inside was a sapphire angel brooch.

"The angel is holding a torch. The Lightwoods, for as long as anyone can remember, have used a torch or fire symbol to represent the family. Today you officially become a Lightwood so I thought you too should have the symbol. Flip it over."

Clary did as she was told and on the underside of the brooch she found her new name engraved: Clarissa Lightwood

"I was hoping it could be your something blue. We should be able to pin it to the base of your bouquet."

"Maryse it's beautiful. Thank you. I would be honored to carry it when I marry Jace."

Maryse smiled warmly at Clary and then took a seat next to Jocelyn.

"Ok so that takes care of your something old and blue. Your diamond necklace is on loan from Harry Winston...so that takes care of borrowed. And your dress is a new custom design from Elie Saab. I think you are ready to get married now"

"Um Iz can we finish my hair and makeup first?"

"Hardy har har. Yes I know that all needs to get done."

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Clary.

"I love ya Iz."

"I love you too sis."

—

There was a collective gasp in the room when Clary finally put on her dress but the reaction Clary was waiting for was still a few minutes away. The photographer got a few pics of Clary with the women and them lead them outside to where the guys were waiting. Izzy texted Alec that they were on their way and Alec did his duty as best man and made sure Jace had his back to the path Clary was going to emerge from.

Clary could see Jace's golden hair as she rounded a bend. She wanted to run to him. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until neither could breath but she knew if she did Izzy would kill her so she walked the path to the beach and waited for Jace to turn around. Izzy nodded toward Alec and Alec then tapped his brother on his shoulder...signaling him to turn around. Clary felt like everything was going in slow mo. It took forever for Jace's eyes to meet hers but when they did all she could see was how filled with love they were. He stood there stock still as Clary continued to walk towards him. The smiles on both of their faces growing wider with each step. When Clary finally reach him Jace softly placed his hand on her cheek.

"God you are stunning."

He then leaned in and kissed her as the photographer snapped away...making sure that every single second was forever memorialized in pictures.

—

Taking pictures had been fun. All of her friends and close family laughing and ribbing each other...it actually felt like any normal day. It wasn't until Clary had walked down the aisle and was holding Jace's hands...the ocean on one side of them and their family and friends on the other...that Clary finally felt like it was her wedding day.

"Clary from the first night we met I knew we would end up here. You smiled at me and everything in my life snapped into focus. When I moved to LA and my career took off I thought that was enough...I thought that was all the happiness I would get to have. Real love and Hollywood don't often mix but then I walked into your kitchen and suddenly everything seemed possible. You have given me the rarest of things...you have given me true love and a reason to come home every day. Today, as I give you this ring and you take my name, I promise to always give you those things in return. I love you Clarissa Morgenstern and I can not wait to love you as Clarissa Lightwood."

Jace slipped a diamond band on top of Clary's engagement ring. Clary was extremely grateful in that moment that the makeup artist made a point of telling her she was using waterproof mascara because other wise Clary was certain there would have been rivers of black streaks running down her cheeks at that point.

"Jace when I met you there was a weight on my heart that sometimes made it hard to breath. I thought I would bear it forever and then there you were standing in the kitchen offering to help with dinner. I told you that night I knew who you were but in actuality I had no idea. I had no idea the deep capacity for love you posses. I had no idea how much you love your family and I could have never imagined how much you would love me or how much you would change my life. Jace, you could have anyone or anything else in the world and yet you choose me...you chose me everyday. So today, in front of our friends and family, on the very beach where we first fell in love, I choose you. Forever and always."

It was now Clary's turn to place a band on Jace's finger and even thou her hands were shaking she managed to do it.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your..."

Clary didn't hear the last few words...Jace's lips were crashing into hers. Their tears mixing just as their lives were joined.

—

The cocktail hour went by in a blur. People were coming up to the happy couple to offer congratulations and telling them how beautiful the ceremony was. Some said the food was delicious but neither Clary not Jace would know since they hadn't had time to taste any of it.

As everyone sat down to eat dinner Clary could hear her stomach growling but before she had a chance to even have a bite of a roll Izzy was standing up to give her toast.

"The first day I met Simon he must have mentioned Clary at least ten times...so much so I thought she was his girlfriend, which really bummed me out because he was so cute and nice. Eventually I found out they weren't dating and soon after I got to meet the famous best friend. I instantly liked her. She was warm and kind and I felt completely accepted and at home around her. When she and Jace fell in love I couldn't have been more excited. She makes my brother happier than I've ever seen him. They fit together in ways I never thought a couple could fit together. They truly do complete each other. It's beautiful and it's rare and it's what brought us all here today. I can't wait to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood tonight and I'm so happy I can finally say I have a sister. So to Clary and Jace I wish you every happiness. I love you both."

There was a round of claps as Izzy leaned over to where Jace and Clary were sitting to give each a kiss and then it was Alec's turn to toast the couple.

"I don't have much to add to what Izzy said. Jace and Clary are a special couple and I'm so proud to be their brother. But I also have a bit of a secret...something only my mom and Magnus know. I met Clary after Izzy did but before Jace did. As we were leaving the club the first night we met I texted my mom that I found the women Jace was going to marry. Magnus thought I was crazy...he actually told me not to pick out the floral arrangements just yet...but here we all are celebrating the marriage of that very girl and Jace...and as a side note I had no say in the floral arrangements. Can everyone please raise their glasses? To Jace and Clary may your life together be filled with joy and laughter and may you always remember that I was right. To Jace and Clary."

"To Jace and Clary."

—-

Jace and Clary had planned nearly every detail of the wedding together, except Jace had nothing to do with her and dress and Clary had nothing to do with the music. So as they walked out onto the dance floor for their first dance Clary had no idea what song Jace had picked. Clary smiled up brightly at Jace as the beginning chords of "Don't Stop Believin'" played and rested her forehead against his. It wasn't until the first words filtered over the dance floor that Clary realized that the lead singer sounded like the actual Steve Perry. Clary turned her head slightly to look at the band and there, standing amongst all the equipment, singing a song that meant so much to Clary...a song that now meant so much to Jace and Clary...was Steve Perry. Clary yet out a yelp and covered her mouth. Wide eyed she looked at Jace. He simply smiled and turned her around in his arms so her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were firmly around her waist. It gave her the best view of the band.

After the song was over Steve went over to the couple to wish them well and as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

"I can't believe you did that! How did you even get him to do that?"

"I had Tessa find out who managed him. I sent them an email explaining what I wanted and how much the song meant to us. I said if he was interested he could call my cell and about a week later he did. It's been so hard to keep it from you. I've been so excited."

"I am married to the greatest man on the planet! That was an amazing surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it. I loved your vows by the way. You know what you said...the part about me being able to have anything is the world?"

Clary nodded.

"The thing is I don't want anything else in the world. I only want you. I only want us. Like you said forever and always."

—


End file.
